Houseki
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Axel teria continuado a ter uma vida normal no antiquário da família, se não fosse pelo fantasma de Roxas, que deseja vingança contra seu algoz.
1. P: Sua Morte

**Dedicatória Especial:  
**_Eu devia me envergonhar de estar sequer ousando escrever tal sandice... Mas, mesmo assim, já que chegamos até aqui, irei até mesmo arriscar essa sessão. XD  
Dedico a estória, principalmente, além de aos leitores e todos que me ajudaram a maturar e desenvolver esta fanfic, à minha musa eterna, e caso lésbico não-tão-secreto (só espero que minhas mamães não leiam isso tão cedo XD), **Akane Kittsune**, ma dear Kane-ou. *-*  
Desejo-lhe do fundo do coração um feliz dia dos namorados, querida. *--* (L)_

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Prólogo: **_**Sua Morte**_.

**Hisoyaka ni nagareru utagoe ni sotto mimi wo sumasete  
**_(Ouça atentamente aquela voz que canta em segredo)  
_**Shiroi tsuki no tameiki wakeau no amaku kuchizukete  
**_(E debaixo dos traços de uma lua branca, beije-a docemente)_

O cheiro salgado do mar bafejava por entre as janelas entreabertas, junto com a quentura macia da noite. Mas já não era mais nada daquilo que prendia a atenção das pessoas. Porque tal bela noite, repleta de estrelas e de reflexos argênteos da lua no mar calmo e tingido de negro e índigo, estava sendo perturbada pelo cheiro da morte.

A bordo do navio, o movimento gracioso das ondas balançava o mesmo delicadamente de um lado para o outro, como a um berço. O líquido vermelho e viscoso acompanhava tais movimentos, desprendendo o cheiro levemente metálico que sequer podia confundir-se com os aromas da noite.

Há algum tempo, pessoas corriam, desesperadas por salvarem suas vidas.

Poucas continuavam sequer respirando, agora.

E ele só sabia disso porque continuava, obstinadamente, vendo o que podia por entre as brechas que os braços ensangüentados de sua mãe deixavam. Evitava até mesmo de respirar com muita força, com medo de que aquilo fosse chamar a atenção dos senhores que tomaram o navio como deles, fazendo os reféns devidamente mortos cada vez em maior número dos que ainda tinham a dádiva do pânico consciente.

"Fique em silêncio", ela lhe sussurrou. E depois, não a ouviu mais falar.

Mas era difícil conter aquele grito arranhado que desejava tão ardentemente abandonar sua garganta. E tudo que ele via, o negrume da noite, o reflexo prateado nas águas imperturbáveis, o negro ainda mais denso das roupas dos seqüestradores, e até mesmo o vermelho profundo dos corpos espalhados pelo convés e o salão de festas... Tudo apenas contribuía mais para aquela vontade.

- Acredito que já foram todos eliminados, senhor Xenmas. – suspirou um dos homens vestidos de negro.

O homem de pele mais escura que a maioria e de cabelos azul-acinzentados não moveu um músculo em resposta.

- Muito bem, Lea. Peça para Xigbar corrigir a rota desta embarcação.

- Agora mesmo, senhor.

O pequenino engoliu um soluço de desespero, repentinamente fustigado por um estremecer que não conseguiu controlar. Porém, muito tarde percebeu que tal movimento brusco chamou a atenção dos que ali estavam.

- Um ainda está vivo. – o terceiro homem assustador, de cabelos longos e num tom loiro levemente acastanhado, ergueu a sobrancelha muito brevemente. – Interessante. Não deveria haver sobreviventes. Quem sabe, podemos...

- Silêncio, Vexen.

Ao ouvir a voz profunda e cortante do aparente líder, o homem de voz calma como a de um cientista estremeceu de leve, afastando-se dois passos do outro.

- O que faremos com a criança, senhor Xenmas? – o que estava quieto até então finalmente pronunciou-se de novo.

Mesmo que a compreensão de que sua mãe nunca mais poderia protegê-lo do perigo estivesse tão presente ali, berrando-lhe que não adiantava mais agarrar aquele corpo inerte e morno, o pequenino cerrou os olhos azuis, incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra, de pedir qualquer auxílio.

A mente infantil, de alguma forma, amadureceu milhares de anos até compreender, num lampejo que seria seu primeiro e último, de que aquele seria o momento de sua morte. Desde que entrara naquele navio, já estava morto.

O silêncio retumbou em suas têmporas que latejavam de adrenalina. E estremeceu vergonhosamente ao ouvir a voz de um de seus captores. – ...Lea.

- Senhor Xenmas? – ele deu um passo à frente, no mesmo segundo.

- Jogue essa criança ao mar.

- Agora mesmo, senhor.

A mão enluvada agarrou a pele delicada que se arrepiou diante do toque gélido. E um par de olhos verdes e cruéis cravaram-se, sem nenhuma emoção, nos seus.

- NÃO!... – gemeu, num ganido que achou não ter sido seu.

Invariavelmente, ele foi arrastado. Até sentir a brisa lamber-lhe o rosto. Até sentir as lágrimas umedecê-lo.

E as águas frias, tão frias quanto aquelas mãos, abraçaram-no, sussurrando uma doce canção feita do som das ondas contra o casco do navio, até arrastá-lo para o sono.


	2. 1: Seu Despertar

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Capítulo 1: **_**Seu Despertar**_.

**Koibito no you da ne motto dakishimete  
**_(Abrace-me mais forte, como se fosse meu amor)_

Os orbes esmeraldinos dançavam de um lado para o outro, sem jamais se fixarem realmente em nenhum lugar. Delicadas louças alemãs, peças francesas ainda mais inermes, coloridas de escarlate, exibindo uma nova paleta totalmente intrigante de mistura de cores, num último esforço do sol de brincar uma vez mais com os reflexos que produzia nas superfícies vítreas, antes de pôr-se totalmente e dar lugar ao índigo profundo que já começava a macular o céu dourado.

Uma suave melodia do vento brincava com sua audição, fazendo-o imaginar se alguém não estava na entrada, bisbilhotando as velharias. Não, provavelmente não, já que se estivesse, o sininho teria tocado. Mas ele tinha de admitir que aquele objeto tinha um som tão delicado e límpido quanto. Aquela parte da cidade, apesar de ser apenas uma cicatriz de civilização, parecia mesmo ter o ar mais puro.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-fogo. O fim da tarde era sempre o período que mais odiava. Era tão estranhamente melancólico.

Antigamente, lembrava-se que ficava brincando o dia inteiro, e não se lembrava de nada, mas quando a noite começava a reclamar seu espaço, cobrindo lentamente como piche o céu até então clareado, a tristeza também começava a brotar de algum canto do coração. Hoje em dia, era grande o suficiente para já não mais se importar com isso, mas crianças que têm pais e não os vêem com freqüência acabam importando-se com essas trivialidades.

Tinha, porém, de agradecer seus genitores imensamente: graças à constante ausência deles, tinha o dom para cuidar da loja desde pequeno. Por conta de sua idade, jamais pagou contas ou coisas do tipo (mesmo que, hoje em dia, já fizesse isso muito bem), mas sempre fazia o levantamento no fim do mês, recebia as velharias que chegavam encomendadas e atendia os clientes.

Além disso, mantinha a casa relativamente limpa (afinal, uma criança não podia, com a altura que tinha, limpar o teto e os cantos mais altos da casa). Cresceu responsável por si mesmo e pelos negócios. E pensava, hoje em dia, que talvez fosse um truque de seus velhos desde o início, aquele de deixá-lo o tempo todo sozinho para que não fosse uma criança que não se importa com nada na vida.

...Talvez o vento fresco estivesse começando a deixá-lo com febre.

O rapaz, geralmente, evitava este tipo de pensamento. Talvez, porque a noite, com sua característica melancolia, também o fizesse sentir na pele a solidão abrasadora. Mas, principalmente, porque às vezes se pegava rindo, pois já nem lembrava do rosto dos pais. Então, tinha de deixar a loja sozinha um pouco e subir até sua casa, no andar de cima, apenas para ver alguma foto e começar a rir de novo.

Para a sua felicidade, porém, o som límpido do sininho da entrada soou, preenchendo o vazio empoeirado da loja.

- Ah, meu herói! – o ruivo sorriu, reconhecendo a figura que se aproximava.

De cabelos azuis, um azul acinzentado e morto, o rapaz era alto e de pele pálida. A franja lhe cobria a parte direita do rosto, indo até o ombro, num corte repicado e estranho (que já havia lhe rendido apelidos). Os olhos eram azuis, mais vivos que os cabelos, mas igualmente exóticos.

Geralmente, ele vestia-se inteiramente de preto, mas hoje estava até mais comportado, com um casaco azul-índigo sobre os ombros largos.

- "Meu herói"... – ele também sorriu de leve, suspirando em seguida. – Vou fingir que nunca ouvi isso, para o nosso bem.

- Eu estava aqui, entediado, sozinho... Você sempre chega nessas horas para me salvar, Zexion. – insistiu, divertindo-se com o rosto do rapaz à sua frente, que beirava a incredulidade asquerosa.

- Bem, eu vim fazer um convite para sair dessa loja estranha, mas parece que vou ter que mudar a rota para o hospital mais próximo, não é, Axel?

O ruivo não se conteve, e deixou escapar um riso divertido.

- Eu estou muito bem, entendeu? – e tocou a têmpora com o dedo indicador.

- Pois nem parece. Senti seu cheiro lá de fora.

Agora, quem contorceu o rosto em incredulidade e asco, num combo nada agradável, foi o rapaz dos olhos verdes.

- Eu estou fedendo a quê...?

- Hoje, está cheirando a lavandas. – Zexion falou, num tom quase teatral. – Mas, também, está com um leve cheiro de melancolia.

Axel lembrou-se, invadido por uma nostalgia inevitável, da primeira vez em que aquele estranho _dom_ do rapaz de cabelos azulados foi-lhe mostrado. Estavam os dois naquela loja, analisando uma coleção de delicadíssimas taças Venezianas. Até ali, o ruivo já não se importava com o excêntrico passatempo do amigo, que tinha uma coleção de cadernos, Lexicons, que usava para anotar qualquer impressão acerca coisas que ainda não tinha visto.

Era como um diário ambulante, e muitas vezes ele teve de proteger o outro de garotos mais velhos na escola que queriam xeretar aqueles livros. Na verdade, depois de um certo tempo, quando alguma nova peça antiga chegava à loja, Axel sempre ia avisar Zexion do fato, para que o menino pudesse anotar suas observações e fazer desenhos daqueles objetos fantásticos (no fim, isso se provou muito útil para ajudar no fim do mês, com os saldos finais e listagem de propriedades).

Enfim, naquele dia em especial, Axel estava dando uma aula (ou repetindo as palavras que ouvira do entregador) sobre aquelas taças Venezianas para o amigo de cabelo eternamente estranho (não que pudesse falar muito), enquanto o mesmo anotava tudo, bastante impressionado com seu reflexo no vidro delicado. Em certo momento, lembrou-se do pai; não sabia porquê, nem mesmo tinha uma imagem fixa, simplesmente um sentimento melancólico abateu-se sobre ele, quando pensou no mesmo.

Nesse momento, Zexion parou tudo o que estava fazendo e pediu desculpas por interromper (sempre tão polido...). No instante seguinte, segurou a sua mão, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo (e isso ele próprio confessou, mais tarde, mesmo que ele fosse, na verdade, a pessoa mais calculista que Axel conheceu), e disse que sentiu cheiro de solidão vindo dele. E que ficou muito intrigado com aquilo, muito mais do que com uma coleção de vidros cheirando a poeira quente.

Bem, a amizade deles sempre tinha esse tipo de guinadas estranhas, mas era sempre hilário lembrar delas. Nem sabia como as pessoas ainda os consideravam heteros.

- E depois eu que sou o estranho! – resmungou, enfim, com um sorriso involuntário no rosto ao lembrar-se de que ficou extremamente assustado, no início, com uma pessoa que cheirava emoções, ao invés de simplesmente odores. – Que frase mais...

- Bom, meu olfato é sensível demais, mas não tenho condições para trabalhar com ele no momento. Aliás, que deslize o meu! Esqueci de cumprimentar-lhe: boa tarde, Axel.

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava, até então, sentado.

- Não precisa ser assim tão formal, Zex. – mas lembrou-se de que ele sempre insistia em serem ambos educados. – E, antes que você me incomode, boa tarde pra você também.

- Obrigado. E, aliás, "Zex"... – suspirou de novo, chocado. – Hoje, você está tirando o dia para ser bizarro, é?

Ignorando solenemente aquela pergunta, o outro continuou: - Antes de eu te interromper – oh, que horror! –, você estava dizendo...?

- Ah, sim. – assentiu. – Estava convidando-o para sair.

- **Você**, querendo sair? Perdeu a virgindade? Foi aceito em Harvard?

- Muito engraçado! – e, apesar disso, ele estava rindo. – Só pensei que você precisava de ar fresco, Axel. Já passou do horário de trabalho.

(É claro, Zexion, como o responsável que era, jamais iria convidá-lo para sair sem que o horário tivesse sido completo!).

Encarando o relógio, o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, percebendo que realmente, indiferente ao seu tédio, o tempo passou. Ele sempre passava. Dias se transformavam em semanas, semanas em meses e, quando percebia, mais um ano inútil havia se passado.

- Tem razão. – suspirou, estalando o pescoço. – Nossa, preciso mesmo de uma folga!

- Só para constar, Axel... – e o rapaz alto colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – ...Eu pagarei a minha parte.

- ...Por que está me convidando, então?

**~*~*~**

O _Savage Nymph_ era o maid café mais famoso das redondezas. Por causa disso, Axel sentia-se sempre um estranho idiota quando entrava ali. Primeiro, porque estava acompanhado de um homem que tinha uma aparência que oscilava entre a beleza andrógina e a frieza que garotas chamariam de "cool type". E, depois, porque tinha conhecidos ali dentro, o que parecia fazer dele um tarado de carteirinha.

Na verdade, conhecera Larxene longe daquele café. Eram ambos veteranos na época, adolescentes idiotas, e a escola dela estava num intercâmbio com a dele. No fim, Axel acabou tendo que lhe mostrar o departamento esportivo, a biblioteca, salas de aula, enfim, as dependências da escola. Desde aquele dia, ela tinha uma tara inacreditável pelo ruivo.

Porém, antes que fosse violentado ou pior, o intercâmbio acabou e a escola da loira bizarra foi embora (graças aos céus). E, na imensidão de Tokyo, eles nunca mais se encontraram. Isso até o fatídico dia no qual o amigo Zexion apresentou-lhe o maid café que podia servir de restaurante para um rapaz que mora sozinho, sem nenhum dom realmente confiável na cozinha e que desistiu de prestar vestibular para cuidar da loja de antiguidades da família.

O rapaz dos olhos esmeraldinos gostou muito do fato. Belas garotas vestidas das formas mais fetichistas possíveis, atendendo aquelas suas malucas fantasias masculinas enquanto serviam-lhe comida. E tudo isso por um preço bem acessível, de acordo com a palestra de Zexion, que o mesmo lecionou lá na loja mesmo, antes de convencê-lo por A+B que deveriam tentar a sorte.

O problema era que, lá dentro...

- Boa noite, amos! – ...Estava Larxene. E vestida de maid. E ela ainda recordava da tara inexplicável. – Sejam bem-vindos ao _Savage Nymph_!

Usando o típico uniforme fetichista, ela trajava uma camisa branca quase sem mangas. Por cima, o vestido negro, liso e curto, com alças que iam de seu ombro até a curva do pescoço, deixando à mostra a parte da camisa que ia até o fim dos seios. Um laço branco por cima do avental cheio de babados, típico de uma maid, completava o visual, bem como a meia até o fim das coxas e as botas até próximas ao joelho, também negras.

Com aquele uniforme, por si só já seria bonita. Mas ela também tinha um corpo muito bem feito, pálido como o de uma boneca. O rosto era fino e bem simétrico, com lábios levemente rosados. O cabelo era loiro, extremamente comportado (como se ela usasse potes de gel todos os dias para deixá-lo daquele jeito), com duas "antenas de gafanhoto" (será que o cliente que dissera isso ainda estava vivo?), uma de cada lado da cabeça. Seus olhos, porém, eram o charme dela: uma exótica coloração que misturava o verde da relva virgem e o azul do mar. Impossível definir com clareza a cor dos orbes.

- Boa noite, Larxene. – Zexion parecia sempre mais à vontade, sentando-se calmamente numa mesa e arrastando Axel consigo. Claro, não era ele quem sofria verdadeiros atentados violentos ao pudor. – Vamos querer o de sempre.

- Certinho, Zex! O de sempre! – ela ria. Sempre se ria toda quando Axel aparecia. – E então, hoje não vão querer tirar uma foto comigo?

- Bom, são 500 ienes a mais... – enquanto o rapaz de olhos azuis pensava, com ganas de assassinatos em série, em quantas pessoas mais sabiam daquele apelido, "Zex".

- Faço de graça pro Axel.

- Pff, muito obrigado. – ele respondeu, com uma gota no canto da cabeça. – Apenas vá buscar o que a gente pediu...

A loira, então, ajoelhou-se, na imitação de submissão feminina mais perfeita do lugar, e começou a anotar os pedidos (então, até então ela estava apenas brincando com eles, como sempre), com um aceno servil de cabeça, ao fim.

- Voltarei logo, amos! – e ergueu-se, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Com um suspiro, o ruivo deixou o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, e o rosto apoiado na mão, fechando os olhos.

- ...Será que ela não se cansa?

- Não posso culpá-la. – o outro riu. – Nunca ninguém viu você com uma mulher. Ela pensa que ainda tem chances.

- Eu quero aquele Lexicon onde você escreveu sobre ela. Vou pôr uns bigodes.

- ...Nem ouse estragar meus preciosos registros. – resmungou.

- Como você é chato. – sorriu.

Revirando os olhos, Zexion preferiu engatar uma conversa bem mais proveitosa sobre a patologia estranha das pessoas que vinham àquele tipo de lugar (bem, eles também vinham). As hipóteses variavam de Complexo de Édipo a leve esquizofrenia. Todos tinham em comum o fato de serem otakus virgens e tarados completos.

Principalmente quando alguma colega da loira ajoelhava-se também, servilmente, e servia café para seus "amos". Axel aprendera com suas observações silenciosas, a evitar uma bebida que tivesse algum acompanhamento. Larxene sempre esperava que ele pedisse café, por exemplo, mas ele pedia água, às vezes milkshake, e só. Zexion é quem pedia café e ele sempre recebia o tratamento privilegiado (e o mesmo divertia-se muito com isso, verdade seja dita): a loira perguntava-lhe se queria açúcar ou leite, e colocava-o lentamente na xícara, quando ele assentia.

E quando o cavalheirismo do rapaz de orbes azulados alcançava o nível britânico-retrô da decoração daquele lugar, a maid apenas tirava-lhe o açucareiro ou o pequenino bule de leite das mãos, sensualmente, e colocava-o ao lugar. Tudo isso ainda ajoelhada passivamente. Ele ria, divertindo-se sempre cada vez mais com aquilo, e quando não fazia piadinhas sobre como ela queria que Axel estivesse em seu lugar (coisa que ela concordava), começava a brincar, forçando-se a corar como um tarado e dizendo "hum, você devia ter pedido café! Café é tããão bom!".

Geralmente, quando a conversa estava alcançando o ápice, Larxene chegava com os omeletes e outros pratos decorados com temas fofinhos.

- Quando um natto de loja de conveniência viria assim, não? – Zexion ria.

Como era de praxe, eles selecionavam a loira para lhes servir pelos próximos sessenta minutos. Já eram conhecidos até do gerente. É claro, ela sentava perto de Axel sempre que podia e agarrava-o, enchendo-o de agrados que iam desde beijar-lhe o rosto a deixar o abridor de garrafas cair no meio de seus peitos e pedir para que ele pegasse.

Axel, pelas regras, dizia que não podia tocar no corpo dela, mas a loira insistia então que se encontrassem lá fora. O ruivo apenas suspirava.

Era estressante como ela e Zexion se davam bem! Os dois eram incrivelmente brincalhões e riam de tudo quando estavam juntos. E, mesmo assim, não estavam apaixonados. Aliás, falavam aquilo seriamente, na frente um do outro: eram apenas bons amigos que tinham gostos em comum. E, quando a hora deles acabava, o rapaz de olhos verdes dava graças aos céus pelo fato. Enquanto que Zexion e Larxene despediam-se com sorrisos quase que cúmplices.

Já lá fora, voltando à loja de antiguidades, ele suspirava.

- Juro que ela ainda vai me enlouquecer...

Com um sorrisinho cretino, o outro comentou: – Perdoe-me, mas isso foi tão...

- No bom sentido, "Zex". – devolveu a ofensa na mesma moeda.

- ...Acho que devo ir para casa. – suspirou, sequer conseguindo esconder o desgosto por ouvir o apelido outra vez.

- Certo. Até amanhã?

- Se continuar me chamando de... – hesitou, enojado. – "Zex", não haverá amanhã para o senhor, Axel.

- Hum, essa me deu medo. – riu.

- Boa noite. – encarou-o de perfil, o cabelo revolto e azulado naquele ângulo que o deixava ainda mais bizarro.

- É, que seja. – e o outro fingiu ter medo daqueles olhos. Era um acordo tácito, jamais dito em voz alta: se isso acontecesse, os dois dormiriam satisfeitos.

**~*~*~**

A noite estava agradável. Agradável até demais para a estação. Possivelmente, amanhã mesmo começaria a chover. A brisa fresca fazia tilintar os sininhos da porta, mas os mesmos, mergulhados na escuridão tétrica de um lugar que cheirava a poeira e solidão, já não tinham mais um ar gracioso. Até deixavam o lugar mais assustador, de fato.

Quando era pequeno, Axel tinha medo de descer de noite até a loja. Ouvia, de vez em quando, barulhos vindos de lá e encolhia-se em sua cama. Com o passar do tempo, aprendeu a lutar com seu pânico infundado e pegava a lanterna para verificar o que estava se passando. Na maioria das vezes, era apenas alguma velharia que caíra do lugar onde devia estar. Sua sorte, até hoje, nunca permitiu que essas coisas fossem de vidro ou de algum material frágil. Assim, era apenas colocar de volta no lugar e ir dormir, a ponto de até ter esquecido alguns acontecimentos assim na manhã seguinte.

Depois do banho, ele lembrou-se que já havia jantado no maid café (e lembrou-se da maid loira que era seu pesadelo pessoal...), e suspirou aliviado por não ter que comer natto ou alguma sopa de misou. Tinha mesmo que começar a aprender a cozinhar. Já estava começando a ficar doentio aquilo de só comer arroz ou coisas que mal alimentavam.

"_Bem, amanhã eu penso nisso_", ele dava de ombros. Não se preocupava muito tempo com um determinado assunto.

Na verdade, aquele devia ser mesmo seu maior problema: deixar a vida levá-lo, sem jamais ir contra nenhum fato da mesma. Era uma estranha passividade rebelde que combinava bem com a política servil do café. E, minha nossa, ele já estava com tanto sono que nem mais racionalizava direito!

Escovou os dentes, até mesmo esquecendo de que tinha uma TV e que poderia, muito bem, perder seus últimos minutos preciosos assistindo alguma coisa. Decidiu mesmo era ir dormir. Quem sabe, assim, acordasse bem-disposto amanhã.

Porém, os ouvidos sensíveis ouviram aquele tão conhecido som: algo se chocando no chão de madeira velha. E com um som bem estranho (será que foi vidro, dessa vez?).

Grunhindo de insatisfação por ter de descer e recolocar aquilo na devida estante ou prateleira (ah, por que lojas têm que ter tudo sempre tão limpo e perfeitamente no lugar, principalmente quando são lojas que lidam com peças antigas e muito frágeis?), Axel pensou que deveria começar a varrer e limpar a loja com um pouco mais de cuidado. Quem sabe, assim, diminuiria a freqüência de vezes que isso acontecia.

Pegando a lanterna, afinal não queria gastar luz apenas para pôr algo no lugar (assim esperava, pois não parecia que foi vidro... Bom, se fosse, aí seria duas vezes pior) e voltar a dormir, desceu as escadas que levavam à loja. O ar estava abafado e cheirando a poeira. Não importava quanto limpasse em todos os cantos possíveis, até parecia que, para ser uma loja daquelas, um dos requisitos básicos é aquele cheiro inconfundível.

Morando há tantos anos ali, ele até praticamente sabia de onde vinham os sons. Por isso, foi com uma imensa rapidez que identificou o maldito corredor de onde alguma coisa havia caído.

A luz tênue da lanterna iluminava os vidros, as pratarias cheias de desenhos que lembravam brasões ocidentais antigos, colorindo o cenário mergulhado em sombras de uma tímida luz dourada. Lá fora, carros passavam, preenchendo o silêncio oco do lugar com um breve zumbido, que desaparecia tão rápido quanto chegava.

O rapaz deixou escapar um suspiro de tédio ao perceber, pouco tempo depois, que o objeto que causara tanto alarde fora apenas um anel.

- Todo aquele barulho vinha disso...? – talvez, a Física não fosse assim tão aplicável em situações que envolviam lojas antigas. Ou talvez aquele anel fosse feito de titânio.

Quando se inclinou para pegá-lo, percebeu, num olhar rápido, um par de sapatos que não estavam ali antes.

E, repentinamente, sentiu a espinha gelar, a ponto de um arrepio percorrê-la e rebentar-se, em ondas nada agradáveis de pânico, espalhando-se pelo corpo dele.

Ergueu os orbes esmeraldinos, esperando estar apenas sonhando ou tendo uma visão muito desagradável devido ao cansaço (e prometeria que iria visitar um médico, se fosse isso). Porém, muito diferente de um sonho, aquela era uma realidade onde um menino estava parado, com um rosto sombrio e acusador, bem diante dele.

Vestia-se inteiramente de branco, um conjunto simples de uma camisa sem estampas e uma calça de um material aparentemente leve, como se fosse um espírito. E tinha a pele de uma palidez de mortos, tanto quanto as vestes.

Não parecia ser um pré-adolescente. Talvez, tivesse em torno de quinze ou dezesseis anos. Era pálido, magro e de aparência delicada, evidenciada ainda mais devido àquela roupa séria. Os cabelos eram revoltos e loiros, com a franja cobrindo-lhe parte da testa e dos olhos, deixando uma sombra envolver-lhe os orbes de um azul tão puro e profundo quanto o próprio mar. Era a visão mais bela e ao mesmo tempo mais apavorante que o rapaz tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Ele entreabriu os lábios, como se fosse falar. E Axel desejou acordar; acordar e perceber que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão.

- Você é... – o pequeno querubim sussurrou.

Uma voz tão frágil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão firme e cheia de uma estranha malícia, um ódio quase incontido.

Ajoelhando-se, ficando com o rosto próximo ao de Axel, ainda tenso e imóvel, o menino encarou-o fixamente. Ele achou que fosse se perder, e de um jeito que não gostaria nem um pouco, naqueles olhos azuis.

- Lea... – sussurrou de novo.

E uma luz ofuscante, tão dolorosa que ele achou que iria morrer, que nascia de sua mão firmemente cerrada no chão de madeira, cegou-o.


	3. 2: Sua Maldição

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Capítulo 2: **_**Sua Maldição**_.

**Konna ni hikaru nohara no kureru hou e  
**_(E nós atravessaremos aquele campo de luz)  
_**Kimi ga hitori de yuku kara ima wa musunda yubi no tsuyosa ni  
**_(Com a força dos laços de nossos dedos entrelaçados)  
_**Sugaritsuite kimi no kodoku wo hanasanai...  
**_(Não deixarei você ir com sua solidão...)_

Assim que a luz não mais lhe feria os olhos, Axel abriu os mesmos. Tudo isso apenas para desejar fechá-los de novo e, desta vez, acordar e ver sua cama de lençóis eternamente bagunçados. Até mesmo o único sofá da casa, aquele lugar tão estranho de se dormir e do qual ele sempre acordava com dores homéricas nas costas, seria melhor.

Porém, nem mesmo aos mais ardorosos apelos a consciência cedeu. Ele continuou sentindo a dor lancinante nos membros, braços e pernas presos por cordas finas e cortantes. Lembrou-se, sem querer, dos tempos de escola, onde o professor de História contava lendas do folclore japonês, e uma delas falava de uma feiticeira que usava fios de cabelo de mulheres virgens como cordas, para simular uma teia de aranha.

Quem sabe, subitamente surpreendido com aquilo, estivesse sonhando com um menino na sua loja que estava de pé onde devia estar o anel que fez um estardalhaço quando caiu no chão (sabe-se lá de onde ele caiu, já que o rapaz lembrava não haver nenhum anel no lugar só reservado a um determinado tipo de louças). Era mesmo a hipótese mais aceitável das que formulou. As outras se perdiam na loucura completa.

Mas o que via diante de si não ajudava muito para que se considerasse uma pessoa sã. Ajoelhado e preso ao chão como a uma marionete, os fios cercando-o nos pulsos, tornozelos, pescoço e cintura. Mesmo tocando o chão, que se mostrou uma superfície de algum lago ou semelhante, tingido numa mistura opaca de vermelho e lilás, ele percebeu que não se molhava. Era como pisar em terra firme.

Sem que tivesse controle sobre o próprio corpo, o mesmo passou a tremer, num misto de medo inconsciente e incredulidade.

- Onde diabos é...?

- Eu estava esperando.

Assustado, Axel percebeu aquela figura loira e misteriosa bem diante dele, sentado no próprio ar. Desta vez, usava o que parecia ser um manto negro que cobria parte de seu corpo. O que o mesmo não conseguia esconder, as estranhas sombras que iam devorando aos poucos as cores pálidas do ambiente faziam isso por ele.

- Esperava por você, Lea. – o pequeno continuou, encarando-o. – Por muito tempo, esperei que você encontrasse algum dos objetos amaldiçoados e fosse tragado pelo ódio deles. Nesse dia, tudo começaria para nós dois.

- Espere um minuto... Quem é Lea? – ele perguntou, subitamente sufocado por aquelas amarras finas e mortais.

- Sua alma fixou-se nesse corpo e transmitiu ao mesmo os pecados que você cometeu. Você, o homem que carrega o peso de minha vida.

"Lea"? "Pecados"? O ruivo, que já não estava entendendo muito, passou oficialmente a considerar aquele um assunto além de sua compreensão.

- Não pode mais fugir. É hora de pagar pelo que fez.

O punho branco e delicado fechou-se, como se estivesse esmagando um inimigo invisível. Aqueles olhos azuis, tão melancólicos, jamais deixaram de encará-lo, nem mesmo por um segundo. Axel sentia-se cada vez mais tragado por aquele ódio velado.

Repentinamente, a dor rasgou-o de cima a baixo, como o golpe de uma espada. O sangue brotou, mesmo que ele não visse nenhum arranhão, nenhum rasgo de pele, e foi misturar-se à água, tingindo-a de vermelho profundo aos poucos. Ele simplesmente brotava como uma doença incurável. O gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios sem que pudesse evitá-lo, enquanto debatia-se em suas amarras.

- Não importa o quanto seja doloroso... Você deve agüentar, em nome dos pecados que cometeu.

Falar era fácil. Quanto mais se esforçava para escapar daquele abraço vermelho, mais parecia que ele enrodilhava-se mais, esmagando-o com dor e agonia.

Axel teve certeza de que morreria ali mesmo.

A menos que acordasse e percebesse que aquele era o sonho mais estranho de sua vida. O tipo de sonho que o faria ter medo de dormir outra vez.

...Estava morrendo, afinal.

E, neste momento, algo despertou dentro de si, uma onda que reverberou tão profundamente que até mesmo parecia vir daquela superfície líquida e calma que mal tocavam seus pés.

Era a Morte. Não que acreditasse na veracidade da mesma, que sempre foi apenas uma sombra anônima que aparecia diariamente nas notícias da TV.

Mas, naquele momento, quer fosse um sonho ou não, ele estava sendo ameaçado.

Com uma força que não julgou ser sua, ele puxou aquelas amarras, tentando parti-las. E percebeu que conseguira, ao menos em um braço.

O garoto de cabelos loiros e revoltos não pareceu importar-se, talvez sequer percebera o fato. E não se moveu um centímetro quando Axel avançou sobre ele, inclinando ameaçadoramente seu corpo para ter um maior alcance, já que o resto de seus membros estava invariavelmente preso.

Bruxuleou como luzes foscas a capa negra, e os olhos azulados acompanharam a trajetória da mão que estava pronta a socá-lo, esmagar seu crânio, ou pelo menos garantir a sobrevivência.

E, então, houve o contato inicial. O primeiro e único.

E Axel percebeu, com uma pungente dor que sequer sabia mais de onde vinha, que aquele era o contato mais delicado que já sentira.

Seus braços foram amarrados outra vez. E a agonia recomeçou.

**~*~*~**

Os primeiros raios tímidos de sol de uma manhã que prometia chuva em breve tocaram de leve seu rosto, aquecendo-o. Resmungou qualquer coisa, pensando que deveria comprar uma cortina mais grossa. E lembrou-se, com uma irritação matinal que acordava antes mesmo dele próprio, que devia abrir a loja e iniciar mais um dia irritante.

O corpo estava doendo tanto. Talvez devesse ir a um médico e ver se estava com um resfriado. E iria matar Zexion por levá-lo numa noite fresca até um maid café, quando ele podia ter evitado aquela gripe se tivesse ficado simplesmente em casa. E, muito mais do que isso, tinha mesmo que comprar uma cortina mais grossa.

Esfregou os olhos, gemendo mais uma vez alguma frase incompreensível. Axel, então, sentou-se na cama, ainda com os orbes fechados.

Abriu-os devagar, lembrando-se da quentura dos lençóis e desejando ardentemente que o mundo explodisse e ele pudesse dormir só mais um pouco. Porque aquela dor que se espalhava no corpo sequer parecia um resfriado. Não tinha condição nenhuma para...

- Ei, você.

Com um sobressalto que, literalmente, despertou-o para a vida, o ruivo percebeu que havia uma segunda pessoa com ele na cama.

Sentado sobre a mesma estava um menino. Loiro, pele pálida, um estranho beicinho contrariado que não condizia com sua (provável) idade e penetrantes olhos azuis.

- O menino de on... – espere um pouco. Então tudo aquilo foi real?

Bem, nos primeiros minutos da manhã, ele sequer lembrou-se daquele sonho estranho, mas agora que via aquela criança ali, tudo ficava tão mais fácil.

- Você está péssimo. – ele sentenciou.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, o rapaz suspirou.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – deu-se por vencido, enfim. – Geralmente, eu sou mais inteligente, mas... Digamos que você está vencendo minha lógica.

Sem mover-se um centímetro do lugar, mais uma vez, o loiro encarava-o.

- Você é Lea, o homem que me assassinou. Está carregando o pecado dele. Você me matou e deve pagar por isso. É assim que os objetos amaldiçoados pensam também...

Axel lembrava-se vagamente daquele menino ter falado algo assim ontem, naquele lugar que pareceu ter sido tirado de uma mistura da pintura mais extravagante de Salvador Dali com pesadelos freudianos infantis.

- "Objetos amaldiçoados"? – será que era o sono que o estava deixando assim, mais lerdo do que de costume?

- Todo objeto tem uma "alma". A "alma" desses objetos odeia você, por ter me matado. Eles choram por mim e desejam vingança. – ele explicava, sem titubear. – Por isso, eles procuram por você. Como Lea, é seu dever aceitar o rancor deles. Ficarão satisfeitos quando machucarem você. Como ontem...

...Aliás, por que ele sequer parecia muito surpreso por ter um menino louco ali, na sua cama, na sua casa, em plena manhã?

Tentando agir com o máximo de frieza possível e não sair como um louco por aí, alegando que não era um tarado nem nada, ele forçou-se a compreender os fatos.

- Ou seja: estou sendo ameaçado de morte por objetos "com vida"...

- Sim.

- ...E você disse que eu sou um tal de "Lea" e que te matei...

- Sim.

- ...Então, você é um _fantasma_...

- Sim.

- ...E existem outros objetos amaldiçoados que estão esperando para me pegar e me punir por sua morte, é isso?

- Exato. Temos de procurar por eles, para que possam descansar.

Oras! Estava ainda dormindo, afinal. Precisava acordar ou iria se atrasar para abrir a loja e começar a trabalhar...

- Está bem, já entendi tudo. – apontou para a própria cabeça, pondo ênfase na frase inteira. – Boa noite, fantasminha.

Ao ver o homem alto e de cabelo ruivo e estranho voltar a deitar-se, totalmente indiferente à sua dor, o loiro engoliu em seco.

- EI! – irritado, pegou o primeiro travesseiro que viu e jogou-o na cara do outro.

Assustado, Axel ergueu-se de imediato, como se tivesse recebido diretamente no ouvido um anúncio de incêndio na casa.

- Mas o que...?!

- Acorde já! Nós vamos sair e procurar pelos outros objetos, **agora**!

Respirando profundamente, para não cometer qualquer erro como, por exemplo, matar (de novo?) uma criança estranha em sua casa e sujar seus lençóis, o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos, fechando os olhos.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar. Ou dormir. – quem sabe, falando francamente com aquela assombração ou o que quer que fosse, ele acordaria.

- E eu tenho que descansar.

Axel lembrou-se daquele sonho. Começava a considerá-lo uma estranha realidade, mas, mesmo assim, lembrava-se dele como se fosse algo muito distante de sua realidade monótona.

Em meio àquela dor, quando tocou aquele rosto imóvel, mesmo que brevemente, ele ficou chocado. Era delicado demais, parecia que ia quebrar-se.

- Não gosto de depender dos outros, muito menos de você... Mas só posso ir embora depois que os objetos vingarem-se de você e vingarem a mim também. – o adolescente finalizou.

E, agora mesmo, ele continuava parecendo apenas uma entidade diáfana.

Só podia ser um fantasma... E, mesmo assim, se ele não tivesse conhecido-o ontem numa situação totalmente absurda e tivesse ouvido-o falar que era um espectro, jamais acreditaria nisso.

"_Mas no que eu estou pensando?_", ele ponderou. "_Eu devo mesmo estar perdendo o juízo! Preciso de um banho, meu senso de realidade está ruindo!_"

(Se bem que, mesmo que não acreditasse no menino, mesmo que voltasse a dormir, ele lhe atacaria de novo com aquele travesseiro).

- Será que dá tempo de tomar um banho, pelo menos...? – suspirou, dando-se por vencido. E se surpreendendo por ter sido tão rápido.

Para a surpresa de Axel, o garoto loiro sorriu. E aquele simples esgar na face de Serafim deixou-o tão mais delicado e estranho que sequer parecia ter sido o mesmo de ontem, que o encarava tão seriamente e não dizia absolutamente nada.

- ...Obrigado. – muito a contragosto, o garoto respondeu.

- Claro. – que jeito de se começar o dia!, pensava.

Demorou-se no banho o máximo que seu dinheiro permitia, pois não desejava ver a face pálida tão cedo. Ao sair do banheiro, percebeu que o menino continuava sentado na sua cama, do mesmo jeito. Axel imaginou se um fantasma (minha nossa, era difícil acreditar nisso) podia sujá-la com aqueles sapatos que pisaram sabe-se lá em que parte do inferno. E percebeu também que estava apenas com uma toalha e que o garoto não parecia querer desviar os olhos dele.

Num misto de constrangimento e raiva, pegou suas roupas e vestiu-se no banheiro, aproveitando para finalizar sua higiene pessoal, com a escovação de dentes e tudo. Terminado aquilo, suspirando pesadamente ao comprovar-se sem nenhuma fome e com o corpo totalmente dolorido, de uma forma que nem o banho quente o ajudou, ele rezou, pela primeira vez, para que nenhum cliente atravessasse a porta e fizesse soar o sininho delicado. Porque, se alguém o fizesse, iria ser tratado tão mal...

Sequer convidou o garoto a descer. Na verdade, tentava não pensar nele. Talvez fosse uma alucinação devido à dor. Ainda queria acreditar naquilo.

Porém, quando estava já na loja, varrendo o chão que sempre parecia adquirir um pouco de poeira noturna, lembrou-se do anel. Aquele anel que brilhou quando lhe tocou e que quase o cegou.

Se fosse mesmo um sonho, então aquele objeto não deveria estar ali. Ou, talvez, ele estivesse e Axel desmaiou ou dormiu após pôr o bendito no lugar. Enfim, de todas as formas, estaria em qualquer lugar, menos no chão. Talvez, ele devesse era voltar para a cama e ver se um pouco mais de sono decente acabava com aquela dor em seu corpo e com essa estranha loucura que o afetava desde a noite anterior.

Ergueu a sobrancelha, porém, ao encontrar uma lanterna no chão naquele corredor estreito. E, imediatamente, um mal estar que começava no estômago assaltou-o. Ajoelhou-se, tentando ligá-la, mas percebeu que a pilha foi totalmente consumida. "Tá de brincadeira!", exclamou mentalmente, recusando-se a acreditar que aquilo era real.

Ao lado da lanterna, para seu desgosto, estava o anel. Esquecendo-se do resto do mundo, pegou-o nas mãos, percebendo-o muito leve. Não devia ter feito todo aquele barulho ao ter caído, então. Observou-o, esquecido do mundo, repentinamente. Tinha um desenho bem peculiar. Era inteiramente negro, com uma figura de um coração, com a ponta que lembrava uma flor-de-lis dos brasões franceses antigos. O contorno era vermelho, e havia dois riscos com leves hachuras formando um 'X' em seu centro.

O ruivo teve a impressão de já ter visto aquilo em algum lugar. Aquele mesmo símbolo. Como trabalhava em uma loja de antiguidades, podia muito bem ser um anel de alguma coleção estranha, de alguma família...

- Meu anel.

Estremecendo, porém se controlando antes que pudesse avançar sobre aquele pestinha que só aparecia de repente e o assustava, Axel respirou fundo.

- Escute... Sabe se os outros objetos têm esse mesmo desenho? – aparentemente, era hora de usar um pouco de lógica.

- Têm sim.

Mas já?! Como foi tão estúpido de nem ter percebido isso mais cedo?...

Começava a culpar a falta de estudo há algum tempo. Isso estava começando a mexer com sua inteligência que ele considerava impecável.

- É de alguma coleção?

- Se chama "Heartless". Era de autoria da minha mãe.

- Ela morreu?

- Foi leiloado depois de sua morte. Como foi o último trabalho dela, todos resgatados devidamente, passaram a valer muito.

Ou seja, Axel estava com um item muito valioso em suas mãos...

Começava a achar que estar com um espírito ou sabe-se não seria assim, de todo ruim. Porém, a realidade bateu em sua cabeça no mesmo instante.

- Um momento! – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vamos ter que invadir casas de ricaços, ambientes públicos, talvez até mesmo sair do país, caso esses objetos valiosos estejam em locais assim?

O loiro, sem nenhuma intenção de ser irônico, falou, no habitual tom de enfado:

- Mas é claro que sim.

No segundo seguinte, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Axel já estava com a lanterna e o anel nas mãos, bem longe dali.

- EI, ESPERE! – bradou, correndo atrás dele.

Esbarrar nas costas largas do ruivo foi o suficiente para que o mesmo soerguesse a sobrancelha de novo. – Se você é, como diz, um fantasma, por que não me atravessou?

- Não acredite em tudo que os filmes de Hollywood dizem... – ele esfregava o nariz.

- Conhece "Hollywood"?

- Está achando que eu sou o quê? – começando a ficar irritado.

- Quantos anos você tem? – antes que ele dissesse que tinha entre quinze e dezesseis anos, que devia ser sua idade mesmo, corrigiu-se. – Digo, como espírito.

O rosto infantil crispou-se, tornando-se sombrio repentinamente.

Axel não sabia no que ele estava pensando, mas era fácil dizer que, por seu semblante preocupado, não era alguma coisa agradável.

- ...Não lembro. – falou, por fim.

- Como é?

- Não. Eu **não sei** qual a minha idade. – e, repentinamente, o menino pareceu ficar em pânico. – Meu nome... Tudo que eu lembro são dos objetos e... Havia água... Por que eu não lembro de nada, se eu...?

"_Mas hein? E só me diz isso agora?!_", ele pensou, desgostoso, e achou novamente que estava lidando com um louco.

Porém, aquele menino parecia ainda mais frágil quando estava assim, totalmente confuso. Nem tinha traços dos olhos azuis gélidos que o encaravam, desejando apenas sua dor. E isso, de alguma forma, alertou-o.

Axel sentiu que devia se afastar, repentinamente fustigado pela compreensão de que aquilo não era nenhuma mentira. O menino era mesmo um espectro, ele sofreu ontem uma tortura de verdade, e talvez por isso seu corpo ainda doesse, mesmo não tendo nenhuma cicatriz física. Mesmo assim, tudo que fez foi pôr sua mão sobre a cabeça do pequeno e suspirar profundamente, repentinamente tocado por aquela fragilidade.

- Escute... Lembra do seu nome, pelo menos? Eu me chamo "Axel", não "Lea".

Uma apresentação, em um momento daqueles?... Estava mesmo muito louco, só podia. Mas não achou nada melhor em tão pouco tempo para distraí-los.

- "Axel"...? – sussurrou, como se fosse difícil acreditar naquilo.

- Isso mesmo. Consegue lembrar do seu nome?

O menino dos olhos azulados ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. Em nenhum momento moveu-se, como uma pedra esculpida em mármore branco e macio. Era estranho, pensava Axel.

Ele não se parecia em nada com um fantasma. Era quente demais, real demais para tal. Talvez, estivesse mesmo contaminado pelas 'visões hollywoodianas'.

- "Roxas"... – disse, enfim.

- Esse é o seu nome?

- Acho que sim. É o único do qual lembro.

Algo não fazia sentido ali. – Incrível, você lembra de informações sobre a coleção da sua mãe, mas não lembra nada de si próprio.

- ...Isso é retórico?

Suspiro. – Enfim, vamos nos concentrar em algo que podemos procurar, ao invés de ficarmos pensando em qual deve ter sido seu nome em vida.

**~*~*~**

Com um pouco de paciência redobrada para agüentar um moleque que ficava lhe perguntando a toda hora como estava indo ou mexendo nas coisas da loja, Axel descobrira informações interessantes sobre a coleção. E, dentre elas, a de que Roxas ficava com um tom ainda mais profundo de azul quando surpreso.

- Veja só isso. – apontou para a tela do computador. – A coleção "Heartless" foi criada por Nama Hikari. Isso lembra algo...?

Roxas sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

Era estranho, o ruivo pensava, pois 'Nama Hikari', por sua vez, era um assunto que ele certamente ouvira em outro lugar. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso, mesmo achando que devia só ser alguma notícia de jornal ou TV aleatória, uma vez que uma mulher tão famosa assim (achava) já aparecera várias vezes na mídia.

- "Heartless". É uma coleção composta por um vaso e um... Quadro? – silêncio. Muito silêncio. – Escute, você disse que essa tal de Nama Hikari é sua mãe, correto? Já que foi ela que criou tudo isso.

- Bem, é verdade. – assentiu.

- Então, por que ela criou essas coisas tão aleatórias...? Um anel não combina com quadros e vasos!

Roxas apenas encarou-o firmemente:

- Isso era pra ser uma piada?

- ...Você é a criatura mais estranha que eu já vi. – finalizou. – E não é uma piada.

- Vamos procurar ainda hoje pelos objetos, não é?

Axel deu um sorriso irônico. – Só pode estar brincando. Eu tenho que trabalhar, menino. Ainda não morri, só pra constar.

- Mas...

- Amanhã.

Percebendo que Roxas não podia fazer muito, impotente como era, o ruivo finalmente viu-se em paz com seus pensamentos. Na verdade, tudo estava tão rápido que custava a acreditar que estava vivenciando aquilo.

De repente, um menino fantasma aparece em sua vida e reclama vingança de uma coisa que sequer sabia o que era. Mas via muita dor em seus olhos. E, talvez, fosse um maldito tarado. Ele ficou tocado por aquela dor. Conhecia algumas histórias de espíritos que continuam no mundo dos humanos, mas todos eram espíritos sofredores, cujas dores intensas os prendiam.

Aquele menino era tão franzino e delicado. Será que também estava sofrendo, para ser um espírito tão vingativo?

(Bem, isso era um tanto óbvio...).

O peso na consciência estava obrigando-o a fazer coisas muito estranhas. Tais como pensar, por um momento, que devia convidá-lo para tomar ar fresco e acalmar a cabeça (de ambos, diga-se de passagem).

- Escute aqui, quer sair hoj...

- Está falando com quem, Axel?

Sobressaltando-se pela trigésima vez no dia, os olhos esmeraldinos fixaram-se na figura de pele branca e cabelos azulados, uma mistura de um azul que perdia os resquícios de vida e um cinza levemente opaco.

Pôs Roxas escondido atrás do balcão, sem nem pensar muito em algum esconderijo melhor ou na tamanha obviedade daquele local, temendo que o menino fosse visto e Zexion começasse a chamá-lo de "lolicon" ou coisa pior, ou até chamar a polícia.

- Droga, é você, "Zex"! – passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando aparentar calma. Com a outra mão, pressionava a cabeça de macios fios dourados cada vez mais para baixo.

- Quer parar, por favor, de me chamar de "Zex"? – suspirou. – Bom dia, a propósito.

- ...Bom dia. – resmungou.

- Agora, voltando à pergunta: com quem estava conversando? Ouvi sua voz, mas... Tem alguém mais aqui? – como se houvesse tido uma idéia repentina, ajeitou a gola da camisa. – Seus pais voltaram de viagem? Que falta de educação a minha, sequer trouxe um doce para recepcioná-los...

- Relaxa, Zexion. Meus pais nem pisaram na capital ainda. – por algum motivo, talvez por culpa da tensão, ficar parado daquele jeito.

- Está me machucando! – de repente, Roxas sussurrou, obviamente contrariado.

- Cale a boca. – Axel devolveu, tentando ser discreto.

- Então, talvez, a solidão esteja finalmente deixando-o louco. Falar em voz alta quando se mora sozinho, assim, sem motivo algum, é uma estatística bastante comum, e...

- Zex, não tem nada a ver. – suspirou.

- ...Vou parar de controlar meus impulsos assassinos da próxima vez que me chamar assim. – e sorriu, radiante.

Dando um outro passo para frente, ele aproximou-se mais do balcão.

- O que é isso? – e, repentinamente, esquecendo-se até da raiva, viu o site que era exibido na tela. – Está vendo os trabalhos de... Nama Hikari? Se me permite perguntar, desde quando começou a gostar deste tipo de arte?

Corando levemente por ter sido pego em tamanha... "Desvantagem", na falta de palavra melhor, o ruivo inclinou ainda mais a cabeça de Roxas, escondendo-o.

- Ai!... – ele reclamou. – O que você...?!

Com um simples olhar, já que sequer podia falar mais, Axel calou-o.

- Está escondendo alguma coisa aí?

"Droga", gemeu, em pensamento. Agora sim, estava com problemas.

- Claro que não. – por fora, porém, ele era a imagem da descontração. Não parecia estar sequer nervoso. Tinha de agradecer muito ao seu dom de ser um tremendo mentiroso.

- Sei. Então, desculpe invadir sua privacidade, por que está todo inclinado?

- Acordei um uma dor nas costas, Zexion. Só isso. – bem, não estava mentindo. Ele realmente estava morrendo de dor. Mas não era apenas nas costas **e aquela desculpa não convenceu nem ele próprio**!

- Está escondendo algo de mim... – ele expirou, incrédulo.

- Não estou!

E, no segundo seguinte, Zexion estava bisbilhotando, calmamente, o espaço vazio do balcão, vendo a mão de Axel segurar alguma cabeça invisível, totalmente apoiada no ar.

- ...Realmente, não está escondendo nada. – sorriu de leve.

- O que?!

Seus orbes esverdeados viam, com uma clareza assombrosa, a figura vestida inteiramente de branco, a mão nos cabelos loiros, obrigando o pequeno adolescente a permanecer encolhido ali atrás. Mas os olhos azuis do outro não viram nada disso. De fato, sequer mostraram a surpresa da descoberta.

Apenas rumaram, distraídos, e não encontraram nada. Como se aquele fosse um espaço vazio, absolutamente normal.

E, de repente, o fato de que Roxas era mesmo um fantasma começava a fazer um sentido tão absurdo que Axel sentiu vontade de sair correndo. Não, não iria jamais cometer tal gafe, mas foi seu primeiro pensamento realmente consciente, tirando aqueles que estavam tão embaralhados pela confusão que sequer conseguiram ser traduzidos para uma linguagem mais decente.

"_...O que está acontecendo?_", perguntou-se, totalmente estupidificado (mas tentando ao máximo manter a face despreocupada).

- O que é isso ali embaixo?...

Percebendo que, de qualquer forma, Zexion não conseguiria ver o loiro mesmo, largou sua cabeça, enfim, contendo um suspiro de puro alívio. Ao encarar os orbes azulados de Roxas, estremeceu muito de leve, tendo a certeza de que encarava um espectro. E que a dor que seu corpo estava sentindo e aquele sonho maluco (que possivelmente nem isso era) estavam intimamente ligados.

- Ah, isso? – e Axel percebeu-se segurando o anel. – Achei ontem por aqui.

- Isso faz parte da coleção?... – o outro rapaz analisava o objeto.

- Bem, de fato, eu não vi isso aqui, mas faz diferença? – talvez, devesse começar a ser ainda mais responsável com o que chegava para dentro de sua loja.

- Mas é claro que faz! – ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. – Isso não está listado na coleção original. Mas tem o mesmo símbolo.

Axel deu de ombros.

- Será que não é uma imitação?

E sentiu uma pontada nas costas. Roxas lhe dera uma cotovelada.

- Não chame o trabalho da minha mãe de "qualquer coisa"!

- ...Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – trincou os dentes. Se havia alguém que devesse controlar instintos assassinos, esse alguém era ele próprio.

- Reconheci na hora esse desenho, pois, além de ser 'único', tem um igual na casa dos meus pais, como deve lembrar.

E tanto o menino quanto o rapaz se entreolharam para, em seguida, encararem o estranho de olhos azulados.

- ...Tem um igual?

Zexion suspirou, obviamente decepcionado.

- Desculpe, mas você é mesmo um tapado! – meneava a cabeça, pesaroso. – Eu que tenho uma desculpa e é você quem esquece que o vaso da coleção "Heartless" foi comprado pela minha família?

Silêncio. O que mais havia para falar depois disso...?


	4. 3: Seu Medo

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Capítulo 3: **_**Seu Medo**_.

**Chiisana hikari wa kitto kurayami no fukaku ni shizunde iru kara  
**_(Um pequeno raio de luz flutua dentro da mais profunda das trevas)  
_**Tooku madoromu houseki no yume  
**_(O sonho distante de uma jóia adormecida)  
_**Yoru no soko ni futari de sagashiteru  
**_(Faz com que nos procuremos na noite)_

Ele devia estar feliz. Conseguiu fazer um bom negócio naquele dia com um senhor de aparência séria que se apresentou como um colecionador e que se interessou pela porcelana Francesa (ironicamente, bem onde achara o anel). Devia estar ainda mais feliz, também, por ter descoberto o paradeiro de um vaso da coleção, sem maiores esforços, apesar de saber que, se desejasse mesmo saber, seus contatos com outros antiquários e derivados certamente saberiam responder também.

Mas, a verdade é que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito. Deixou passar batido o óbvio, e isso o desgostava. Sempre foi muito orgulhoso de sua inteligência e sua oratória. Podia não ser como a de Zexion, mas sem dúvidas, também era boa. Mas deixara o detalhe infame de esquecer-se totalmente do vaso.

Conseguira engolir sua descrença e pedir para que o outro conseguisse falar com os pais e pedir o vaso emprestado. E seguiu-se uma discussão de que desculpa usar, até que a de simplesmente dizer que queria analisar o tal vaso, como um apreciador da arte da falecida artista, pareceu a mais interessante, sob certos aspectos. Depois, era só deixar com o rapaz de cabelos azuis, e ele saberia o que fazer para tornar a história ainda mais verossímil, até mesmo confiável em excesso, se precisasse.

Sabia que não era um mistério tão imenso assim. Era apenas achar a coleção "Heartless" e exorcizar, literalmente, aquele fantasma (bem, quem sabe sofreria um pouco mais, como a primeira vez). E, então, liberdade.

- O que é isso?

Axel desviou o olhar para o menino. Ele apontava para as máquinas de picolés que ficavam na rua.

Outra coisa que o deixava bastante desgostoso era ele. Roxas. Ninguém além dele podia vê-lo. Teve sua prova definitiva naquela mesma manhã, quando Zexion sequer percebeu sua presença (ao menos, o anel não era fantasma. Se é que isso podia ser um consolo... Quem sabe, no máximo, uma ironia). E era mesmo um fantasma vingativo atrás de sua pele. Só esse fato já era o suficiente para deixar o ruivo com o pé atrás. Mas o problema é que ele era uma criança tão estranha que acabava subestimando-o.

Talvez porque fosse um fantasma (precisava dizer várias vezes, nem que fosse mentalmente, essa palavra, para se convencer de que estava andando na companhia de um). Ou porque realmente fosse um pobre inocente. E isso o fazia pensar quantos anos tinha ele quando morreu, se era mesmo uma criança como aparentava, e há quanto tempo vagava buscando o tal "Lea".

- Isso é se chama 'picolé'. – ele respondeu, baixinho. Para os outros, era como se estivesse falando sozinho, por isso, precisava tomar cuidado.

- E por que é gelado como sorvete?

- ...Tá brincando ou falando sério? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

Roxas revirou os olhos. – Não é brincadeira.

- Bem... – era a primeira vez que alguém lhe fazia uma pergunta de tamanha obviedade. Pigarreou, antes de responder. – Porque... Porque acho que é uma espécie de sorvete, esses 'picolés'.

Se ele conhecia Nama Hikari e dizia que era sua mãe (se é que falava a verdade a respeito disso, apesar de não acreditar que um objeto, se tivesse mesmo alma, iria simplesmente tomar as dores de uma criança defunta assim, sem mais nem menos), então era porquê nascera nesta época. Não podia considerá-lo uma pobre criança vítima do período Edo ou ataque terrorista na Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Mas será que nunca vira mesmo um picolé em toda sua vida? Era um item tão comum quanto roupas.

Claro que não podia confiar muito em alguém que sequer lembrava do próprio nome ou de como morreu, por isso, talvez ele apenas não lembrasse que já comeu um.

- Ah. E é bom?

- Eu gostava. – Axel confessou, dando de ombros. – Mas agora, faz muito tempo que não como um.

- É muito caro?

Assim, daquele jeito, mais uma vez o ruivo foi enganado pela percepção de que aquele menino de cabelos loiros mais parecia uma criança normal.

Tal ilusão o fez aproximar-se, contendo um sorrisinho. – Quer um, Roxas?

Para um fantasma que ficava facilmente agressivo e tinha reações muito extremas, a ponto de ser até um tanto egocêntrico, ele ficara bastante humilde naquele instante.

- ...Eu posso?

- Compro um pra você. Quer de que sabor? – e, antes que ele perguntasse, mesmo sendo algo tão óbvio, depois que soube que lidava com alguém que não conhecia picolés, achou melhor já falar: – São todos doces como sorvete, entendeu? Escolha um.

Ele achou que o garoto ia reagir com aquela voz de ofensa, dizendo coisas como "eu já sabia disso!", mas ele parecia tão concentrado escolhendo um sabor que sequer ouviu-o, aparentemente.

- Vou querer esse. De limão.

Erguendo a sobrancelha de novo, o rapaz pôs as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto que estava usando. – Gosta de limão?

- Não. Mas é um picolé branco. – ele sorriu de leve. – Gosto de branco.

"E isso lá é motivo para se comprar um?", pensava Axel. Mesmo que, no fim, apesar de saber que estava fresco e a chuva ameaçava desabar a qualquer momento, acabou comprando dois daqueles.

A primeira coisa que quis ver era se alguém enxergava um picolé flutuante ao lado dele. Respirou aliviado ao ver que ninguém o encarava como se fosse um louco, uma aberração ou um fantasma também. Não sabia que tipo de lei da Física ou da Biologia fazia aquele picolé de limão simplesmente sumir (e até pensou que devia usar esse fato para que Roxas, da próxima, simplesmente roubasse um, não o fizesse gastar dinheiro) no ar e nem ser mais notado, mesmo que o ruivo o visse claramente ser devorado por um menino muito satisfeito com a 'refeição'.

Se, afinal de contas, estava com companhia, decidiu arriscar, conversando baixinho com o garoto.

Conseguiu fazer alguma evolução, aparentemente, pois conseguira convencer o pequeno, de vez, que seu nome era "Axel" e que não havia necessidade nenhuma de chamá-lo de "Lea". E obrigou-o a repetir aquele nome em todo final de frase, até que se acostumasse a falar assim, naturalmente.

Percebera também, durante todo o tempo, que ele escondia alguma coisa. Não ousou perguntar, mas ele, naturalmente melancólico em suas ações (mesmo que um pouco infantil), parecia duas vezes mais estranho. Bem, talvez sempre fora daquele jeito. Mas, mesmo assim, era estranho.

Não que Axel convivera com muitas crianças na sua vida. Não era uma pessoa muito sociável, isso desde pequeno. Porém, não imaginava que alguém pudesse ser assim, tão taciturno (à exceção de Zexion, mas esse tinha seus motivos).

E, então, lembrava-se de que estava lidando, mesmo que fosse uma loucura, com um 'fantasma'. Um verdadeiro fantasma. Era fácil esquecer desse detalhe. Ele era tão parecido com um adolescente normal.

Depois de um certo tempo, quando ele já havia ouvido de tudo um pouco de Roxas (e cada vez mais o achava uma criaturinha estranha), percebeu que a noite já havia caído e tingido a cidade de luzes douradas e escarlates que encobriam as trevas de um azul profundo, placas em néon nas lojas e estabelecimentos e o som da vida que, enfim, podia ser livre para agir como quiser nas ruas geladas.

Seu bairro era bem tranqüilo, ao menos, onde ele morava. Mas, pela noite, parecia que tudo mudava. Assalariados, estudantes e todo o tipo de figura bizarra encontravam-se ali. Como havia muitos bares e departamentos, acabava sendo um local conhecido por proporcionar horas de lazer variado.

- Escuta, você tá com fome, Roxas? – perguntou, encarando o letreiro de um restaurante tradicional.

O menino sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Já está tarde? – emendou.

"O tempo passa quando nos divertimos", o ruivo quis dizer.

- Sim. Eu estou faminto... – ao invés disso, confessou aquilo. Não com menos tom de familiaridade, porém.

- Mas você não trouxe muito dinheiro consigo, Axel. – replicou.

Droga, era verdade.

**~*~*~**

- Boa noite! Seja bem vindo ao _Savage Nymph_, amo!

Axel conferia o dinheiro em sua carteira. Poderia comer decentemente, ao menos, mais ou menos como fazia sempre que vinha ali.

- ...Oi, Larxene.

Enquanto a loira os conduzia até a mesa onde ele sentava geralmente, o rapaz dos olhos esmeraldinos observava, com uma diversão velada, o pânico de Roxas ao encarar aquele ambiente retrô, decorado como uma casa britânica antiga. Mesmo que tivesse, talvez, quinze ou dezesseis anos, se sequer conhecia um picolé, não devia mesmo conhecer um lugar como aquele (imaginava. Mas o fato dele estar sem muitas memórias também podia enganá-lo, simplesmente).

Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por levá-lo àquele lugar e estragar sua inocência mórbida infantil, mas sua fome falou mais alto e não queria comer mais sushi do mercado. Ultimamente, andava vindo muito àquele maid café. Isso iria deixar a maluca que sempre o atendia mal-acostumada. E, mais do que isso, deixaria sua carteira em uma condição não tão bonita assim.

Roxas, o tempo inteiro desde que sentaram, ficava encarando as pessoas que ali estavam, homens que ainda tinham o terno do serviço do escritório, com os rostos levemente vermelhos pela bebida. Alguns outros eram estudantes, mais jovens e mais afobados. E o tempo todo, sua sobrancelha permaneceu erguida, como se absorver aquele antro de mulheres vestidas de forma provocante e homens que aprovavam e até se aproveitavam dentro dos limites da lei daqueles serviços fosse, para dizer o mínimo, a experiência mais traumatizante que vivenciara desde sua própria morte.

- Tudo bem aí? – sussurrou, tomando cuidado para não ser ouvido por mais ninguém.

- Esse lugar... O que é isso? – Roxas perguntou, encolhido em sua cadeira.

- Se chama "maid café". É um lugar bem fetichista, como pode notar, mas tem uma boa comida e é mais barato que os restaurantes da região. Eu e o Zexion comemos aqui de vez em quando.

- "Zexion" é aquele seu amigo de cabelo azul, não?

- Esse mesmo.

- Ah. – e voltou a encarar o ambiente, intrigado.

(Não o culpava. Era muito difícil imaginar que alguém tão 'comportado' quanto o outro rapaz fosse, na verdade, um pervertido que ficava rindo o tempo inteiro, com um comportamento quase tão infantil quanto o da própria Larxene).

Por falar no diabo, a mesma sentara-se ao seu lado. Só isso foi o suficiente para que ele suspirasse pesadamente.

- E então? – sorriu, radiante.

- ...Como?

- Quando vai aceitar sair comigo?

Roxas desviou os olhos, chocado, para a cena à sua frente. Ao ver o choque do outro, Axel corou, nunca soube se muito ou pouco, sem controle sobre si próprio.

- Além de ser assédio, você está proibida de sair com um cliente.

Ela riu. – Mas sempre se pode abrir uma exceção.

- ...E perder o emprego.

Larxene fez um beicinho, cruzando as pernas. Serviu-o de mais bebida, provocante como era de se esperar de uma maid. Depois daquilo, voltou a se se encostar a seu ombro.

- Você é tão difícil! – sorriu. – Isso me deixa...

- Por favor, nem termine essa frase...

Dando uma rápida olhada em Roxas, Axel percebeu que o loiro estava encolhido em seu lugar, fuzilando-os com os olhos. Era incrível como aquele fantasma tinha um humor tão volúvel e, o pior, ficava assim sem praticamente nenhum motivo! Quem devia estar irritado era ele, pensava o mesmo.

- Tudo bem, vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis: onde está o Zexion, hoje?

- ...E desde quando isso é agradável? – acabou rindo, sem evitar a piada.

- Você me entendeu, né! – ela também riu ao entendê-la. – Ele está na faculdade a essa hora, ainda?

- É sim. Volta bem tarde, na verdade. – e enfiou outra garfada na boca.

- Como será que ele consegue acordar tão cedo, se tem que fazer tanta coisa depois que chega em casa?... – pensativa, Larxene aproveitou e agarrou-se ainda mais ao ruivo.

Axel suspirou, tão logo engoliu a porção.

- É o que me pergunto desde que ele começou a estudar e consegue, mesmo tendo curso de tarde e de noite, vir me encher a paciência pela manhã quase sempre.

A loira riu ainda mais, mas contendo-se para não chamar a atenção de outras colegas ou do gerente (apesar dele compreender, mais ou menos, a situação).

- Gosto quando ele aparece, mas...

E inclinando-se, acariciou o rosto do ruivo.

- ...Gosto ainda mais quando você está assim, sozinho.

Axel estremeceu. Sentiu a canela doer como se houvesse sido chutado.

- Algum problema, querido? Machucou-se? Quer um beijinho para sarar? – Larxene perguntou, percebendo o movimento brusco.

- Só quero que tire as mãos de mim... – suspirou.

"E quero a cabeça desse moleque na minha loja, de troféu!", bradou, encarando-o firmemente. E percebeu a raiva incontida nos olhos do outro também.

**~*~*~**

"Onze e quinze, droga...", pensou, encarando o relógio.

O tempo era mesmo uma coisinha muito cruel. E ele achando que nem havia ficado muito tempo no maid café.

Lembrando-se do mesmo, Larxene, como sempre, flertou com ele até o último segundo. E, em seguida, despediu-se com aqueles seus gestos infantis de sempre. A canela doeu todo o trajeto até sua casa, adicionando mais uma dor àquelas que já sentia no corpo desde o encontro com o primeiro objeto da coleção de Nama Hikari. Nem mesmo um banho quente estava resolvendo.

Roxas também não estava ajudando em nada. Sentou-se na cama e ficou ali, de braços cruzados e um beicinho de insatisfação. Fazendo birra como uma criança mimada. Axel suspirou e deixou-o fazer como queria; tinha mais com o quê se preocupar, como, por exemplo, se não ia perder um membro da próxima vez, contas a pagar, até mesmo se Zexion conseguiu falar com sua família. Enfim, outras coisas.

Quando, depois do banho, percebeu que o menino continuava ali do mesmo jeito, a pele pálida reluzindo na luz prateada da lua, viu que ele realmente estava contrariado.

Parecia cada vez mais com um garoto normal. E isso, ao contrário do que achava no início, quando se conheceram, não lhe dava mais um certo medo. Apenas era... "Normal" como sua aparência.

- Você tá na minha cama. – ele disse.

- Não me diga! – rebateu o loiro.

Seria uma competição de "quem diz a coisa mais óbvia", agora? – Eu quero dormir...

- Pois durma! – continuou nem dando o braço a torcer.

- ...Não posso, com você bem aí em cima de tudo. – estava começando a perder a paciência com Roxas.

Mas ele parecia tão estranhamente engraçado daquele jeito que até estava dando corda para ver até onde podiam ir.

- Amanhã, vamos cedo procurar o próximo objeto da coleção. – ele respondeu, desviando do assunto.

- Tenha paciência, Roxas. Zexion disse que ele irá conseguir o vaso.

- Podemos procurar o quadro, enquanto isso.

- ...Você está começando a me irritar.

- Pois você também está me irritando **muito**! – e a voz dele subiu algumas oitavas naquele descarrego de palavras. – Não é "Lea", mas me trata com o mesmo desinteresse! E ficou se agarrando com aquela...

Os olhos azuis desviaram-se, subitamente envergonhados. O garoto encolheu-se ainda mais em seu próprio corpo.

Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, o ruivo precisou sentar-se na borda da cama, com um sorriso igualmente descrente no rosto.

- ...Você não está com ciúmes, está?

O silêncio foi a única resposta que recebeu. Roxas sequer se mexera.

- A Larxene é só uma velha conhecida. – ele explicou-se. Achou que suas atitudes falariam por ele porque, apesar de tratá-la relativamente bem, era indiferente aos avanços da mesma. – Além disso, já pedi pra parar de me comparar ao tal "Lea". Apesar de tudo, acho que até me importo bastante com você. Veio aqui do nada e, logo no começo, já me atacou. Estou dolorido até agora, sabia? – disse, massageando o pescoço tenso. – E, mesmo assim, não te expulsei, machuquei e nem nada. Compreendi sua situação e até aceitei, mesmo que, literalmente, me doa muito, em ajudá-lo a recuperar o resto de suas memórias e a alcançar o descanso eterno.

O silêncio permanecia como único contato.

- ...Roxas, você está sendo irracional. – ele suspirou.

- A solidão. – ele sussurrou, hesitante.

- Hum?

O adolescente parecia estar travando uma verdadeira batalha consigo mesmo. Axel o entendia, de certa forma.

Ele era bastante orgulhoso. Arrogante, temperamental e muito orgulhoso. Não devia ser fácil, para começar, depender de alguém que, supostamente, "o matou". E as coisas só pioravam a partir disso.

- Quero você só para mim, Axel. – ele confessou.

O ruivo engoliu em seco.

- ...Se você ficar se distraindo com outras coisas, vai esquecer de mim. – ele emendou, imediatamente. O outro percebeu um leve rubor nas faces angelicais.

- É claro que eu não vou esquecer de você. – ele sussurrou, com um meio sorriso, não soube se de diversão ou por ter simplesmente compreendido e até se sentido tocado por aquela reação tão... "Humana". – Até porque, Roxas, você é tão chato (no bom sentido, acho) que nunca sai do meu pé. Por exemplo, eu estou dormindo e, de repente, você aparece... Quem o esqueceria?

Ele não soube se aquilo convencera o pequeno fantasma. Mas, quando o menino moveu-se, soube que, afinal, 'vencera' a guerra.

Roxas encarou-o. E tinha nos olhos um ar frágil que Axel, até então, não vira. Ele estava sempre tão melancólico e sério, desejando apenas a vingança e sequer confessando-lhe muito mais do que a identidade da mãe. Foi difícil perceber que aquele menino tão humano, mais humano do que nunca, também era aquele que o encarava seriamente, quase como se desejasse lacerá-lo até a morte.

- Não quero ficar assim... – confessou, num tom tão baixo que o rapaz esforçou-se para entender. – Sozinho e sem memórias pra sempre.

Axel aproximou-se mais do pequenino, tocando-lhe no ombro.

- Lembra-se que você me disse, quando me encontrou, "eu estava esperando"?

Um lampejo de compreensão e, logo em seguida, uma enorme hesitação passou pelos olhos cianos, mas nada foi dito. Roxas apenas assentiu.

- Pois então. Você já encontrou. – permitiu-se sorrir calmamente. – E, agora que estamos juntos nessa, para o bem ou para o mal, você também não vai se ver livre de mim. Vamos terminar direito essa estória, para que você possa descansar, como deseja. Em paz e com _muitas_ memórias.

E então, num impulso que foi somente seu, o garoto aproximou-se mais do corpo do outro, não recusando a mão que circundava seus ombros.

Aquela foi sua primeira "memória" de um abraço. E foi muito mais do que esperou.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou encolhido, saboreando secretamente, com um contentamento quase que indecente aquele toque. Desde que encarara aqueles orbes verdes, teve a verdadeira impressão, como se marcassem a ferro e fogo em seu corpo, que odiaria aquela 'reencarnação' de seu assassino.

Ao contrário, tão logo passou a parar de vê-lo apenas como "Lea", a personificação de seu ódio, só aquilo que queria enxergar, e viu um pedaço de "Axel" lá dentro... Foi como um oásis. Um remédio para seu coração.

Soube que estava perdido. Roxas já não tinha mais forças para nadar contra a maré.

(E, ironicamente, com uma expressão sombria, lembrou-se que, tanto não tinha forças para tal, que morreu afogado).

- Sabe, Axel... Você é estranho. – comentou. – Aceitou tão rápido tudo isso. Achei que iria ter mais trabalho quando encontrasse "Lea". Achei até mesmo que teria de forçá-lo a me aceitar e a acalmar os objetos amaldiçoados.

Ele sorriu, aqueles braços quentes estremecendo delicadamente no abraço cúmplice.

- E, mesmo se eu fosse contra, você ia parar de me incomodar? – ergueu a sobrancelha, desviando o olhar para o menino.

Roxas também deixou escapar um sorriso. – Não.

- Apenas "siga o fluxo", Roxas. Não há ditado mais inteligente que esse, entendeu?


	5. 4: Sua Lembrança

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Capítulo 4: **_**Sua Lembrança**_.

**Hitotsu dake shikanai namae de watashi wo yonde hoshii no  
**_(Por favor, chame-me por aquele nome que só você conhece)  
_**Mada daremo shiranai sekai no dokoka de nemutteru  
**_(Aquele adormecido em algum lugar deste mundo)  
_**Omoide to mirai ni zutto kagayaite  
**_(Que brilha para sempre no futuro de minhas memórias)_

Uma noite sem sonhos era tudo do que precisava, depois de uma seqüência de dias tão exaustivos. Parecia até mesmo que estava doente, na verdade. Desde aquela noite, o corpo doía sem tréguas, e parecia até mesmo que aquela dor lhe sugava as forças. Axel imaginava que, se apenas um daqueles três objetos já foi capaz de lhe fazer isso, quem dirá quando o vaso finalmente chegasse até Zexion e ele tivesse de batalhar a "alma atormentada" dentro dele.

Lembrava-se de como a dor foi tanta que ele achou que fosse morrer. Estava preso por fios que pareciam cabelos, de pé numa superfície líquida que não o molhava. E, principalmente, lembrava-se de Roxas vestido com uma capa negra, como um comensal, enquanto os olhos azuis, vazios como se estivessem mortos, apenas recitavam a vingança, as últimas palavras para um condenado.

A claridade de uma nova manhã aquecia seu rosto, fazendo-o perceber, com muita amargura, que estava na hora de levantar e ir trabalhar. E, mais uma vez, desejava apenas ficar dormindo para sempre. Até que aquela dor passasse.

Tomaria mais um banho quente e relaxaria os músculos, mas nem quando tomou um remédio (geralmente, ele costumava acreditar que não precisava de medicamentos até o último minuto) as fisgadas contínuas cederam. Era como se aquela dor estivesse marcada em sua alma. Não havia cicatrizes; mas ele lembrava-se com uma clareza absurda de como o sangue brotou e jorrou, manchando a água de vermelho. Depois daquilo, seu corpo nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Era difícil conseguir ânimo quando a promessa de uma dor ainda pior estava ali, pairando como um corvo.

E, mesmo assim, quando o ruivo lembrava-se da expressão tão desolada e da fragilidade até inumana com que o garoto apresentou-se ontem, era quase impossível não sentir uma tímida inspiração. Como se, por aquele sorriso que se apresentava sempre que a possibilidade de finalmente encerrarem aquele ciclo pós-morte estava ali fosse uma razão suficiente para tal.

(Talvez Zexion tivesse razão: ele era mesmo um shotacon).

De qualquer forma, se estava assim tão pensativo já quando sequer havia abertos os olhos, então já podia levantar.

Lutando contra o aperto das pálpebras que se recusavam a cooperarem, Axel conseguiu vencer. E, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um rosto muito sério a encará-lo a centímetros do seu.

- AH! – berrou, puxando as cobertas para si, num reflexo involuntário.

Roxas afastou-se, aparentemente tomando um susto tão grande quanto o outro.

- Mas o que você...?! – o ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos e, mesmo que já estivesse consciente antes, o choque do susto o fez perder totalmente o senso de realidade.

Mas será que aquele menino, mesmo sendo um espírito, nunca dormia?!

Era sempre assim! Ele sempre acordava com aquele rosto praticamente colado no seu, assustadoramente encarando-o com olhos azuis mortos. E Axel jamais iria se acostumar com aquilo, o que era ainda mais irritante.

- Estava esperando você acordar. – ele disse, inocentemente.

- ...O que foi, agora, Roxas? – resmungou, esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

- Tive um sonho, Axel. – ele falou, e não conseguia conter uma alegria na voz, o que ficava até estranho. – E, ao sonhar, eu lembrei um pouco das coisas.

Olvidando-se até mesmo da brisa fresca de uma manhã nublada que trazia o frio diretamente para o torso nu, o ruivo não conseguiu evitar também ficar estranhamente feliz por ouvir aquilo. Não sabia se por Roxas ou porque estava mais perto da liberdade.

- É mesmo? Com o que sonhou? – ou seja, ele dormia, afinal! Mas como conseguia praticamente madrugar daquele jeito?

O sorriso murchou um pouco.

- Uma parte dele eu já sabia... Sonhei com as palavras que ouvi na escuridão da morte. Que certos objetos amarraram minha alma neste mundo por causa do rancor que eles tinham por você. E que eu devia procurar "Lea" e guiá-lo para que os pequeninos pudessem ser vingados. – ele dizia, e até mesmo seu tom de voz voltara a adquirir o tom sombrio da primeira vez em que se encontraram. – E, então, eu devia dividir, rasgar, machucar o corpo dele, porque a sua dor era do que eles precisavam. Matando várias vezes "Lea", eu purificaria os objetos amaldiçoados.

Que foi exatamente o que fizera quando Axel tocou no anel. E foi com um aperto no coração que se lembrou, sim, da vez em que purificou aquele objeto.

A lembrança da dor ainda era uma constante em sua vida.

- Mas... A segunda parte do sonho foi melhor. – ele voltou a sorrir com um pouco mais de animação. – Sonhei com minha mãe. Ela me contou que fez o anel especialmente para mim, ao contrário dos outros objetos. E que, mesmo assim, aquela era a sua coleção mais preciosa, porque ela a fez pensando em mim. Tirou seu próprio coração e colocou-o nessas obras. Por isso, chamou-as de "Heartless". Ela me contava tudo isso enquanto subíamos por umas escadas. Havia o mar abaixo de nós. Eu lembro que o mar estava calmo e o céu era multicolor, como naquele cenário que vimos através da 'alma' do anel...

(Engraçado, porque o rapaz lembrava-se muito pouco daquele lugar. Mal pôde analisá-lo antes de ser brutalmente violentado, para dizer o mínimo. Em sua mente, estava mais marcada toda aquela dor, isso sim).

- Fiquei pensando... Talvez, os objetos guardem lembranças daquele dia. Afinal, eles estavam lá. Não consegui nada mais, mesmo forçando a mente. Mas, quem sabe... – Roxas parecia tão eufórico, o que era até assustador, que Axel ficou mudo, apenas escutando-o, sem nem saber como agir. – Quem sabe, se conseguirmos purificar os outros objetos... Eles também me digam algo sobre aquele dia... E sobre quem eu sou.

O rapaz dos olhos verdes lembrava-se da decepção do loiro quando pesquisaram sobre Nama Hikari. Havia pouquíssimas menções a um filho. Nem sequer seu nome era mostrado em lugar nenhum.

Roxas chamava-se assim porque era o primeiro nome do qual se lembrou. Mas ninguém garantia que era seu nome real.

E ele pensou, por um breve momento, que se estivesse no lugar dele, um espírito vagando preso ao mundo terreno, buscando vingança apenas porque era nela que estava seu descanso... Certamente, ele também seria assim. E, ainda mais certo, iria ficar muito desapontado de sequer ter pistas de sua vida, quando de alguma maneira sofrera uma lavagem cerebral na morte.

- Vai ser difícil, mas... Sem dúvidas, Roxas, você vai conseguir se lembrar de tudo aos poucos. Eu garanto. – ele passou a mão pela cabeça do menino.

Geralmente, nesses momentos, ele a tirava dali e bradava sobre não ser um animal ou coisas do tipo. Axel nem ouvia, na verdade. Porém, ali ele não fez nada; apenas continuou feliz, embebido em sua própria satisfação ilusória por ver, tão perto e tão longe, a luz no fim do túnel.

Foi quando desviou os olhos para os de Axel.

- ...Obrigado. Acho. – agradeceu, num misto de timidez e orgulho.

A mão continuou ali. Assim como os olhos.

E, então, o telefone tocou. Roxas estremeceu, afastando-se de imediato. Olhou para o corredor, de onde vinha o som agudo, e olhou para o ruivo em seguida, numa pergunta muda e bastante óbvia.

- ...Já vou. – resmungou Axel, finalmente levantando-se.

- Por que você fala com o telefone, assim, se sabe que ele não irá parar? – questionou de repente, seguindo-o.

- Argh. – disse simplesmente, vendo que já começara de forma espetacular (e insira-se muito sarcasmo aqui) sua manhã.

O espectro só pôde ficar parado, observando as costas desnudas do rapaz alto à sua frente, que falava ao telefone e respondia, em sua grande maioria, por monossílabos. Sequer podia ter uma idéia do que conversava ou de quem era, e a cada segundo, sua curiosidade crescia mais.

Axel finalizou com um "certo. Muito obrigado" e emendou, depois de um breve silêncio um "tá bem, de tarde. De tarde, entendeu?".

- Quem era? O que aconteceu? – Roxas já desatava a perguntar, assim que ele desligou o telefone.

O ruivo tinha uma expressão neutra no rosto branco. Será que eram más notícias?

- Sabe, Roxas...

Será que tinha a ver com a coleção? Alguma coisa aconteceu com alguém? Mas que diabos, ele não falava de uma vez!

- O que foi?! – já começava a ficar irritado.

- ...Zexion disse que o vaso acabou de chegar! – e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Foi o suficiente para que, de um segundo para o outro, o loiro arregalasse os olhos, numa expectativa tão grande que Axel, por muito pouco, não se esqueceu de que estava lidando com um espírito que era bem mais velho do que aparentava (estava começando a parecer um idiota... Precisava tomar cuidado).

- Mesmo?! – perguntou, e até mesmo a voz tinha a emoção do sentimento.

- Sim. Ele disse para que eu viesse pegar amanhã, já que ele não tem aula e pode fazer as honras da casa (frescura dele, mas enfim).

Roxas não falou nada mais, os lábios selados como os de um verdadeiro morto, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas os olhos jamais se calaram. Estes estavam tão felizes que o ruivo quase achou que ele fosse morrer de novo.

**~*~*~**

Quando Zexion abriu a porta, no entardecer seguinte, encontrou um rapaz de cabelos ruivos encharcados e a roupa começando a colar no corpo gelado diante de seu apartamento. Porém, se pudesse mesmo enxergar a tudo, veria claramente uma terceira pessoa; um adolescente de cabelos loiros igualmente molhados, logo atrás.

- ...Boa noite, Axel. – cumprimentou, no tom polido de sempre. – Não me diga que se esqueceu do guarda-chuva.

- Tudo bem, então não digo isso. – deu de ombros, com um sorriso irônico.

Suspirando, o rapaz de cabelos azuis exóticos chamou-o para entrar. Roxas, que estava praticamente agarrado à cintura do ruivo desde que a chuva começou a despencar (obviamente temendo que a força dos ventos o levasse para o outro lado do Japão), não teve nenhum problema para conseguir entrar sem segurar a porta e transformar aquele prédio em um novo fenômeno paranormal.

Assim que chegaram, o garoto permitiu-se olhar o ambiente ao seu redor, procurando o vaso. Não o achou, mas percebeu a imensa organização da casa. Tudo estava em seu lugar. Nenhuma poeira, nada desajeitado, era quase que obsessivamente arrumado. Por algum motivo, não gostou tanto do ar asséptico.

A casa de Axel era bem mais desleixada e, mesmo assim, onde a maioria iria preferir alguém ordeiro, ele ainda ficaria com aquele lar bagunçado. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de louvar um estudante solteiro. Ele era muito bom em manter sua vida, visual e até mesmo palavras organizadas.

Roxas percebeu que, aparentemente, Axel já 'era da casa'. O mesmo andou até a sala e sentou-se no chão perto da poltrona azul-escura como a noite lá fora, colorida pelos pingos de chuva que deixavam o bairro encortinado numa espécie de vapor líquido. O som da chuva era insistente, retumbava direto nos ouvidos.

- E então? Não vou receber nenhum "olá"? – ele perguntou ao voltar, mantendo a expressão desaprovadora, enquanto trazia uma toalha.

- Oi, Zex... Ion. – emendou rapidamente.

- Que bom que percebeu que está em **meu** território. – sorriu.

- Depois que soube do que você fez com o Marluxia, sempre tive medo de você. – resmungou, secando-se apressado.

O rapaz riu, sentando-se na poltrona.

- Ele mereceu, foi diferente.

- Mesmo assim... E você fez _tudo aquilo_ sem sequer sujar as mãos. – continuou. – Ninguém jamais ganhará de você em matéria de cretinice.

- Não é verdade. – ele discordou. – Conheço uma pessoa, Saïx: ele é minha inspiração.

- Com que espécie de seres humanos você anda...? – discretamente, Axel deixava que Roxas também pudesse usufruir da toalha.

Ao olhá-lo, porém, de relance, percebeu que o menino sequer estava ali.

"Maldição... Quase esqueço que ele é uma criança", e apesar de tudo, pirralhos eram sempre pirralhos! Não podia nem sair dali e procurá-lo.

- Não é tão ruim. Na verdade, o senhor Saïx é bem mais decente que eu.

Axel riu. – Entendi tudo! Vou ter que ouvir confissões pessoais de um certo estudante chamado Zexion, né?

O mesmo revirou os olhos.

- Vá tomar um banho, por favor. Essa tempestade não acabará tão cedo.

- Tá brincando... – suspirou.

- Nem um pouco. Os noticiários estavam todos dizendo que hoje, no mais tardar amanhã, uma tempestade memorável cairia. E você, como sempre, distraído! Devia tê-lo deixado morrer de frio lá fora.

- Isso foi tão cruel... – simulou um tom ofendido.

- Não comece, por favor. – massageou a têmpora. – Já é triste o bastante saber que, provavelmente, você terá que ficar aqui...

- Nossa, **isso** sim foi cruel.

Fuzilando-o com os olhos azuis, o outro replicou: – Segunda porta à direita. Quer alguma coisa?

"Se puder me trazer o Roxas até aqui, agradeço", quis dizer.

- Oh sim, um pijama. Importa-se de usar um dos meus?

- Eles não vão me matar assim, sufocado, no meio da noite, não é? – Axel desenterrou uma velha brincadeira que fazia com o outro desde que dormiu uma vez em sua casa e acordou com a camisa de Zexion amarrada em seu pescoço, inexplicavelmente (mas, talvez, tivesse a ver com o fato dele se mexer tanto no meio do sono, para sempre acordar, não importa em qual posição dormisse, de barriga para baixo).

- ...Pare de brincar. – suspirou de novo.

Como já conhecia, e muito bem, a casa do outro, o ruivo esperou que o outro lhe trouxesse o pijama (e agradeceu, já que ele praticamente exigiu um), fechando a porta em seguida.

E estremeceu pela milésima vez (ainda iria morrer por isso) ao ver Roxas sentado ali, como se o esperasse.

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo? – perguntou baixinho, tão logo se recuperou.

- ...O vaso "Heartless" está no quarto dele.

Axel suspirou. – Podia me dizer isso depois que eu acabasse o banho, Roxas.

- Não mexi nele.

- Eu sei. – até porque, imaginava, se tivesse mexido, toda aquela agonia teria recomeçado, do mesmo jeito que foi com o anel. – Então, o que esteve fazendo?

- Olhando a casa do seu amigo. – falou, inocentemente.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos.

- ...Até onde você viu?

Sorriu de leve. – Vi aqueles tais de "Lexicons" que você me falou. Têm muita coisa escrita neles. Mas...

Axel parecia prestes a ter um ataque.

- Você mexeu nos "Lexicons"?! – como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo.

- Como eu tinha dito, só olhei de relance algumas coisas. – deu de ombros. – É como um grande dicionário.

E ele calou-se, como se ponderasse algo no qual pensava.

- Eu... Também vi vários bilhetinhos colados na parede. Fiquei surpreso, porque a casa é tão organizada. Além disso, tinha um calendário bem riscado e duas ou três agendas em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Axel desviou os olhos. Ele conhecia bem aquele quarto.

- ...Tem alguma coisa errada com ele?

O rapaz nada disse. Em vez disso, despiu-se sem cerimônias do resto de suas vestes, obrigando o loiro a virar-se, corado como um tomate, quando viu que sequer estava sendo respeitado (e respondido).

- EI! – bradou, trincando os dentes. – Por que fez isso...?!

- Ninguém mandou entrar no banheiro quando eu ia tomar banho. – respondeu, abrindo o chuveiro. – Se quiser sair...

Roxas cruzou os braços. – Como vai fazer para entrar naquele quarto?

- Sou VIP por aqui, entendeu? – ele respondeu do Box, enquanto um vapor levemente cristalino começava a invadir o ambiente. – Posso entrar ali quando quiser.

- ...Ele não fecha a porta? – surpreso.

- Claro que não. – ainda mais surpreso.

- Vocês não têm noção de privacidade...? – agora, depois daquela resposta tão natural, o adolescente estava é com medo.

- Nos conhecemos faz muito tempo. – Axel explicou. – Só o fato de eu poder vir à casa do Zexion significa que ele me considera bastante.

- E o que isso tem a ver...? – ele sabia que era melhor ter ficado quieto, mas não conseguiu evitar. Sua boca sempre era mais rápida

- Tem tudo a ver, entendeu? – outra vez, aquela mania do "entendeu".

Depois daquilo, Roxas resignou-se a ficar quieto, e agora sim conseguindo controlar a vontade de dizer algumas verdades. E resignou-se igualmente a virar o rosto quando Axel saiu dali.

Não antes, porém, de entrever a pele úmida e os músculos (será que erguer caixas e limpar a camada eterna de poeira era um exercício tão eficaz assim?) ainda visualmente tensos. Corou mais uma vez, suspirando.

Ele secou-se e colocou aquela roupa do outro, escura demais para parecer um pijama (mas, por algum motivo, combinava estranhamente). E, com um sorrisinho que não se sabia se era de escárnio ou ironia, deixou o banheiro. Zexion, apenas pelo cheiro que deslizava por cada recanto da casa, havia esquentado comida.

- Olha! Lasanha! – comemorou. – Há quanto tempo não comia isso!

- Está bem barato no mercado, sabia? – o rapaz replicou.

- Nem mesmo quando eu esquento fica boa. Prefiro as que você faz. – e, sem cerimônias, Axel já ia se sentando.

- Sempre sinto o cheiro da pão-durice vindo de você.

- ...E de lavandas. – ironizou.

Roxas ficou de pé ao lado dele, apenas observando a interação dos dois.

- ...Sem querer ofender, mas eu poderia estar com uma bela donzela ao meu lado, comendo lasanha, não servindo de mãe e babá para um marmanjo crescido. Por que você? – suspirou pesadamente.

- Sou melhor que uma donzela. – disse o ruivo, enquanto se servia, quando o outro a recém tinha posto o prato na mesa.

Zexion riu outra vez.

- "Querido diário, hoje o Axel veio até minha casa, com a desculpa de querer olhar um vaso dos meus pais, para confessar sua sexualidade e sentimentos para mim".

- Vá sonhando! – riu também. – Você sequer faz meu tipo!

- Ah, é? E qual o seu tipo, se me permite...? – soergueu a sobrancelha.

- Gosto das mais meigas. Um ar meio _kodomado_, sabe?

Zexion revirou os olhos, como se já esperava isso. – E você ainda me fala que não é um lolicon! Devia te chamar de "Humbert" por aquele infame de apelido "Zex"!

Os olhos esmeraldinos desviaram-se para Roxas, cujos orbes azuis exibiam um misto de descrença e um sentimento que não soube determinar, mas muito parecido com o que turvou seus olhos na última visita a Larxene.

Pigarreou. – Não é verdade! ...Podemos mudar o assunto?

O rapaz dos cabelos azuis encarou a janela, observando a chuva que caía incessantemente, enquanto pensava no quão milagroso era o fato de ainda não haver caído a energia elétrica do bairro.

- Claro. Vamos parar por aqui. – ele ergueu-se, então. – Eu vou fazer minhas anotações noturnas e dormir. Infelizmente, amanhã já tenho aula.

- ...Como você sabia que eu ia me oferecer para lavar a louça?

- Você sempre faz isso. _Desde pequeno_. – meneou a cabeça. – Não tem problemas em dormir no sofá, não é? Bem, mesmo se tivesse, dormiria lá igual. É sua punição por ser um irresponsável.

- Fala isso, mas também nem tem um guarda-chuva.

- Tenho sim, mas emprestei-o. – sorriu cinicamente. – E nem por isso não tomei as devidas precauções para que isso não me afetasse.

- Oh, "meu herói"! – desenterrou o apelido, igualmente cínico.

Roxas sacudiu a cabeça, perguntando-se, do seu lugar, qual deles era o mais infantil (naquele momento, já que Zexion, de longe, era muito mais maduro).

- Ei! – e Axel ergueu a sobrancelha também. – Para quem emprestou?!

O rapaz empalideceu.

- ...Para ninguém que lhe interesse. – disse, tentando manter a compostura.

- Mentira! Emprestou sim para alguém! – e, num lampejo, o ruivo abriu um sorriso cruel. – Para o tal de Saïx! **Você o viu hoje!**

Zexion passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Quanta besteira!

- Não adianta fugir! Eu sei que ele esteve aqui!

Mesmo assim, não o seguiu quando o outro desapareceu pela porta da cozinha, totalmente sem-jeito, mesmo que não demonstrasse tal sentimento. Axel apenas deu de ombros, ainda rindo internamente por aquilo, e tirou a mesa.

Só então Roxas saiu de sua aparente passividade, indo ao lado do ruivo e olhá-lo abrir a torneira e começar a lavar a louça alheia.

- ...Quer ajuda? – perguntou o garoto.

- Obrigado, posso cuidar disso sozinho. – se pudesse, passaria a mão pelos cabelos loiros e revoltos, como agradecimento, mas as mesmas estavam molhadas.

- O que ele vai fazer? – arriscou.

- Algumas anotações. Mais bilhetinhos na parede, acho.

- ...É algum problema na cabeça?

Axel suspirou. O som do vidro dos pratos batendo-se era tudo que preenchia de sons o ambiente, excetuando a chuva que fustigava a cidade.

- Eu era criança ainda quando conheci o Zexion. A família dele não é de Tokyo, veio passar uns dias aqui a negócios e passeio. Conhecemo-nos ao acaso. Ele vinha sempre que podia aqui e nós brincávamos. Acho que eu era o único amigo não-interesseiro dele. A família dele é rica, sabe... – os orbes esmeraldinos estavam melancólicos, como se vissem diante de si um passado ricamente colorido. – Enfim, éramos muito amigos, mas ele precisava voltar. E, na volta... A família sofreu um acidente. Então, o Zexion perdeu a capacidade de memórias a médio e longo prazo. No início, ele sempre acordava e pensava ser o dia do acidente. Dizia "mas nós não estávamos indo viajar hoje mesmo?".

Roxas baixou os olhos, subitamente violentado por aquela revelação.

Sabia que ele tinha um problema desde que vira os bilhetes na parede com lembretes normais, que qualquer um saberia guardar, mas...

- O Zexion é o primogênito, mas não podia suceder a família naquelas condições. Por isso, o herdeiro ficou sendo Ienzo, seu irmão. E, então, o Zex veio morar aqui, já que não tinha mais utilidade alguma para sua família. Tinha um tutor com ele... Depois da maioridade, passou a viver sozinho. Ele aprendeu a se cuidar. Os "Lexicons" são todas as coisas que ele aprendeu e não podia guardar, porque sempre que dorme ele se esquece de tudo. Até mesmo sonecas de tarde... Ele me contou que se esqueceu da matéria de uma prova importante porque dormiu de tarde. Enfim, pessoas, lugares, tudo está lá dentro, para que ele leia e saiba... E tem, claro, os lembretes na parede e as milhares de agendas. Até os calendários. É difícil, mas o Zexion soube se virar muito bem. Até muito melhor do que eu faria, se fosse comigo.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Não soube o que dizer depois disso. Apenas ouviu Axel lavar a louça, enquanto imaginava que o outro rapaz estivesse no quarto fazendo as anotações do dia, os lembretes para amanhã, sabendo que, quando acordasse, esqueceria de tudo do mesmo jeito; e que seria assim para sempre.

A falta de memórias e a motivação que o mantinha ao mundo terreno nunca o fizeram ver quão grande era o mundo. E sequer tinha lembranças se, algum dia, soube realmente disso.

Sem que controlasse seu próprio corpo, desviou os olhos para a figura alta do ruivo. O vaso estava ali, há poucos metros de distância. A dor também.

O mundo era feito de dor. Disso ele sabia. Mas, naquele momento, o ensinamento cravou-se com uma força absurda em seus ombros. Roxas sentiu-se subitamente derrotado, como se visse duas jogadas adiante, como no ditado japonês. Foi como a voz que ouviu enquanto perdia a consciência, flutuando nas águas salgadas.

"_O mundo não é feito de amor e esperança_", ela disse. Foi como sua canção de ninar. E tudo do que ele lembrava-se quando acordou de novo.

- Eu terminei aqui... – despertado subitamente pela voz do outro, Roxas estremeceu uma vez mais. – Quer resolver isso logo?

Ergueu os olhos azuis, encarando-o. – E quanto a você?

- ...Está hesitando, Roxas? – surpreso, como se nem fosse o menino que tivesse lhe perguntando aquilo, continuou. – Quem foi que pediu para virmos logo aqui, me incomodou até hoje?

- Acho que... Não quero tirar a chama da sua vida. – ele confessou baixinho.

- Não seja tolo. Estamos nisso juntos, entendeu?

- Mas, Axel...

- Não diga mais nada. Vou ter de insistir, é? – puxando-o pelo braço pálido, ele abandonou a cozinha, desligando a luz da mesma.

- Por que faz isso...? – incrédulo (enquanto percebeu que o tempo passara tanto que, possivelmente, Zexion já estivesse no quarto. Dormindo, será?), Roxas sacudia a cabeça, negando-se a acreditar que os papéis inverteram-se.

Os olhos verdes do rapaz fixaram-se nos azuis do menino. E as mãos fortes puxaram-no para uma carícia inconsciente.

- Porque... Não gosto de pensar que você vai ficar sozinho e sem memórias... Assim, desamparado... Às minhas custas. – sorriu de leve. – Posso suportar um pouco de dor, se com isso puder mudar essa situação.

Roxas não pôde mais falar nada. Não desejou falar mais nada.

Apenas sentir aquele toque outra vez.

**~*~*~**

Era estranho não tocar o mar. Sim, porque aquele era o mar. O céu era colorido de azul e amarelo, como se ouro líquido tivesse se derramado na pintura maravilhosa cheia de pontos tênues de estrelas, tingindo com um tom levemente fantasioso, como se fosse o céu colorido pelas mãos de alguma fada de contos-de-fadas.

O mar bem debaixo de seus pés não os molhava, não era violento, era apenas uma calma superfície quase que vítrea, que deixava entrever o reflexo de ambos. As nuvens índigo e levemente douradas, bem como as tantas estranhas estrelas, enchiam a superfície de ondulações brilhantes.

As cordas prateadas, como se fossem feitas de fios lunares, finalmente haviam se partido. O vaso vingara-se de "Lea" e fora já purificado.

E, agora, "Lea" dormia no colo de Roxas.

O menino passava a mão pela testa pálida do rapaz desmaiado. Mais uma vez feriu-o, abriu-o e brincou com seu corpo e sua alma. Mas, diferente da outra vez, agora já não tinha nenhuma fome de vingança. E, enquanto lentamente as lembranças que se escondiam no objeto amaldiçoado rastejavam outra vez para o coração do espectro, o mesmo pensava que já não mais desejava o caos.

"Não quero tirar a chama de sua vida", ele dissera outrora.

E nunca tal desejo prostrou-se diante de si com tanto empenho.

Hesitara todo o tempo em que machucara Axel. E duvidou muito que conseguisse terminar sua missão.

Porque ele lhe ensinara. Roxas já não era mais apenas um espírito sem memórias, cuja única coisa que o movia era o desejo de sangue alheio. Irônico poder encontrar vida apenas depois da morte. Mas era assim que se sentia: estranhamente vivo.

E o coração doía como um golpe físico ao pensar que, para isso, aqueles olhos verdes teriam de ser apagados. Como chamas tremeluzentes no vento.

"Não gosto de pensar que você vai ficar sozinho e sem memórias... Assim, desamparado... Às minhas custas", respondera o ruivo.

...Ele não era o único.

Roxas também estava chocado por perceber que aquele corpo tão alto e que parecia tão ameaçador também era tão delicado.

- Eu não quero te matar... "Axel". – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

E permitiu abraçá-lo, enquanto durasse aquela ilusão.


	6. 5: Seu Adeus

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Capítulo 5: **_**Seu Adeus**_.

**Aganau kizu no fukasa ga kono omoi wo sasaeru you na ki ga shite  
**_(Essas feridas abertas são a prova de meus sentimentos)  
_**Ima wa yasashisa yori mo itasa de kooritsuita kimi no kokoro wo tokashitai  
**_(Que desejam curar seu coração congelado com um pouco de gentileza)_

No dia seguinte à tempestade, o sol voltara a brilhar como se jamais houvesse se ausentado. E, dias depois do ocorrido na casa de Zexion, estavam os dois almejando o término daquela busca.

O som de veículos longínquos ainda teimava em penetrar nos tímpanos de ambos, mesmo que estivessem afastados dos bairros agitados.

Por dentro do bolso do casaco negro, a mão pálida de Roxas apertou ainda mais a de Axel, subitamente temeroso.

- ...É esse o lugar?

O ruivo olhou outra vez para o bilhete rabiscado com uma caligrafia impecável, onde se lia exatamente as informações e coordenadas que especificamente apontavam para aquela casa, sem erro.

- É, sim. – mas ele também não parecia muito confiante.

A mansão era grande e suntuosa por fora. Ebúrnea, detalhada em tons discretos dourados e marrons e rodeada por jardins verdes e frondosos, como se fosse uma pintura do Éden. Axel imaginava como seria seu interior; e dava-se conta que nem conseguia ter uma imagem mental da beleza.

- Posso ver o papel outra vez? – perguntou o garoto, estendendo a mão.

- Toma. – Axel passou-lhe o mesmo.

Roxas observou-o. O nome da pessoa com quem deviam falar era "Naminé". Pela pequena pesquisa que o rapaz dos olhos esmeraldinos como aquele jardim fez, ela era a filha única daquela família. E estava 'cuidando' da casa, temporariamente, enquanto durava uma certa viagem ao exterior dos pais.

- ...Parece que é aqui mesmo. – concluiu, ainda cauteloso depois da visão do poder material em questão.

- Então, vou ali falar com eles logo. – suspirou.

É claro que Roxas precisava agradecer imensamente ao tal Zexion, que fizera o favor de coletar a localização do outro objeto, tão logo percebeu que não ia além da mera admiração (provavelmente, ele notara isso logo depois da insistência de Axel em ver o vaso), já que essa podia ser simplesmente vista em fotos ou pela internet. Ele não fizera nenhuma pergunta ou suposição, só pedira para que o ruivo cuidasse onde estava se metendo, antes de lhe entregar em mãos o tal papel.

Foi tirado, porém, de seus pensamentos, quando viu o corpo do rapaz que o acompanhava oscilar depois de dois ou três passos.

- Tudo bem...?! – tentou segurá-lo, mas a diferença de altura e peso falaria mais alto, caso ele realmente caísse.

Axel passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirando fundo.

- Tudo ótimo...

O loiro meneou a cabeça, contendo a irritação. – Não me faça de bobo. Vamos voltar, você não está bem.

O outro deixou entrever um sorriso surpreso. – Nem vendo com meus próprios olhos consigo acreditar que aquele _polteirgheist_ chato que só queria me arrastar para os perigos do mundo é esse mesmo que agora quer que eu descanse mais.

- Minha memória...

- ...Está bem aqui. Vamos logo.

Enquanto observava os passos levemente trôpegos, o loiro subitamente desviou o olhar, deixando a face adquirir aquela melancolia mórbida de quando se conheceram.

- ...Pode esperar, nesse caso. – completou, apenas para si.

Sem escolhas, o loiro seguiu-o, e ambos entraram.

Surpresos, perceberam-se atendidos com todo o esmero possível pelas empregadas (na verdade, apenas Axel o viu, já que Roxas não podia ser visto pelos outros). E, em questão de segundos, estavam subindo, dirigindo-se para a biblioteca, onde encontrariam a tal senhorita Naminé. Mesmo que já houvesse ligado previamente e marcado para aquele dia, o ruivo ainda surpreendia-se com a agilidade e com a facilidade com que tudo ocorrera. Quase como se ela já soubesse, antes mesmo dele ligar.

A empregada de voz delicada apresentou-os e fechou a porta atrás deles, deixando-os, enfim, sozinhos com a garota.

Para a surpresa (ou não) do ruivo, Naminé era uma criança. Talvez, devesse ter a mesma idade de Roxas. Era loira, com olhos azuis os quais apresentavam um leve toque lavanda, e uma pele tão branca quanto o vestido que usava. Tinha a aparência delicada e efêmera de uma boneca de porcelana; ele sentiu-se como se estivesse frente a uma criatura intocável.

- Boa... Boa tarde. – Axel hesitou apenas alguns instantes, aproximando-se da garota rapidamente assim que percebeu que era hora de ser polido e respeitável. – Desculpe interrompê-la desse jeito, mas...

- Por favor, não é incômodo algum. – ela meneou a cabeça. – Na verdade, eu já os esperava há tempos.

...Um momento, ela disse "os", no **plural**?

Desviou os olhos esverdeados, procurando os de Roxas, que o encarou com a mesma incredulidade, quase como se estivessem se perguntando ao mesmo tempo se ouviram mesmo certo.

- Até mesmo antes de Zexion me ligar. – ela sorriu. – Oh, por favor, sentem-se.

Indicando-lhes duas cadeiras estofadas em um vermelho tinto, previamente preparadas (será que as empregadas não estranharam, vendo apenas um convidado e acomodações e comida para três?), a garota pousou as mãos delicadas no colo.

- ...Zexion ligou? – incrédulo, Axel não conteve a pergunta. Aliás, a surpresa aumentava ainda mais a ouvi-la falar assim, tão intimamente, dele.

- Sim. – assentiu a loira. – A família dele é uma parceira econômica da nossa. Conhecemo-nos desde que eu era uma criança. Então, quando ele ligou-me perguntando se eu ainda tinha o quadro da coleção, eu soube que você, enfim, havia encontrado... _Roxas_. É esse o nome, não é?

Pouco acostumado com alguém se dirigindo diretamente a ele desde Axel, o loiro foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras de Naminé.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um misto de surpresa e medo por aquilo.

- Sim. Sou Roxas. – respondeu, com um mau-humor brotando de si. Odiava sentir-se confuso; automaticamente, perdia a paciência.

- Não creio. Você consegue ver o Roxas...? – tão surpreso quanto estava, o ruivo sequer se lembrou de ser polido com a menina.

- Consigo ver qualquer espírito. – ela sorriu, erguendo o bule. – ...Desejam chá?

Talvez, precisasse embebedar-se de muitas ervas estranhas, até conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo.

Até algum tempo, Axel tinha uma autoconfiança invejável. Era entrar, resolver o problema e sair. E ignorar os protestos sem-sentido de Roxas neste meio tempo. Agora, tudo virara de cabeça para baixo.

Naminé encheu as duas xícaras com o chá levemente dourado. O ruivo foi o primeiro a pegar e praticamente virar o conteúdo.

- Sinto muitíssimo. – ela sussurrou. – Eu os assustei...?

- Na verdade... Sim. – Axel confessou.

- Foi mesmo muito surpreendente. – o loiro concordou. – Eu estou tão acostumado a não ser notado que...

Ela sorriu.

- Minha família comprou o quadro da coleção Heartless porque eu pedi. – Naminé falou, assim que bebericou mais de sua xícara. – Assim que o vi sendo leiloado, percebi uma intensa energia vinda dele. Como alguém que consegue comunicar-se com os mortos, notei de imediato que era uma energia ligada a alguém. Uma vingança. Uma alma estava presa àquele objeto. Por isso, comprei-o, na esperança de que esta alma viesse até mim um dia e eu pudesse ajudá-la...

Fazia sentido, se visto de certo ângulo, pensava Axel. Mas, ainda sim, era estranho demais ser tudo assim, tão fácil!

- Mas... Não é assustador? Não faz sentido você ter pego um quadro apenas esperando encontrar o morto que estava ligado à ele. – o rapaz replicou.

Naminé suspirou.

- Eu já tive muito medo do que via. Desde pequena, torturada pela visão de todo o tipo de espírito. Dos pacíficos aos atormentados... Mas, hoje em dia, aprendi que ajudá-los é o melhor jeito de acalmá-los. E, se eles se acalmarem, podem ir para um lugar melhor. – sorriu de leve, deixando-a ainda mais frágil com aquele gesto. – Esperava que você também encontrasse seu lugar, Roxas... Aquele que você já deve imaginar.

O mesmo baixou os ombros, como se um mundo inteiro estivesse caindo sobre suas costas naquele instante.

- Espere um momento! – Axel bradou, repentinamente. – Como assim "já deve imaginar"? Está escondendo algo de mim, Roxas?!

- Eu...

Em nenhum momento, o loiro tocou em seu chá. Mas, naquele momento, ele até mesmo arriscou um gole, que desceu como se fossem pedras em sua garganta, e evitou ao máximo encarar os orbes esmeraldinos.

- Eu tive algumas visões... Quando recuperamos o vaso. – e engoliu em seco, repentinamente. – Percebi que...

- Que você não é uma espécie comum de espírito?

Ambos encararam Naminé, que mantinha um olhar preocupante. E quando Roxas assentiu diante da pergunta, tudo apenas piorou.

- O que quer dizer com isso...? – o ruivo questionou.

- Roxas é, senhor Axel... Como vou explicar-lhe...

- Um "impostor".

O próprio menino dos olhos azuis é que respondeu. Tinha a voz e a aura afiadas amargas, afiadas como uma espada aguda.

Há quanto tempo ele estava remoendo, sozinho, aquele fato...?

- Seu nome, sua aparência... Nada disso condiz com o seu "eu" de fato. – Naminé explicou, vendo a confusão indizível do outro. – Roxas é como uma "projeção".

- Eu existo e não existo ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriu, amargamente, e emendou. – E, ainda sim, continuo acreditando que... Eu tenho, de fato, uma vida.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Axel engoliu em seco. – O "corpo" ainda está vivo?

Seria abusar demais pedir um pouco de tempo para poder entender aquilo direito? Axel ponderou se devia mesmo pedi-lo.

Até então, tratara Roxas como um verdadeiro fantasma. E o próprio loiro deixava aquilo bastante claro: era um fantasma movido a vingança, invisível aos olhos dos que não possuíam em si a alma do seu assassino, um homem chamado Lea.

- É... Ele está, sim. – suspirou.

Mas, o último objeto, como num game, também revelou-se ser o objeto que mais lhe traria indagações ou respostas.

O "corpo" de Roxas ainda estava vivo?...

Então, isso faria dele, de fato, um fantasma? Ou apenas uma espécie de 'alma' em uma experiência extra-corpórea?

Um "impostor", como o próprio disse.

Ele não era assim, de fato. Aquela era, provavelmente, apenas uma forma assumida por sua consciência para transitar livremente fora do corpo adormecido. Era a explicação mais lógica do fenômeno.

E, também, de alguma maneira, a mais triste.

- O senhor já sabia disso, não é, Roxas? – Naminé falava-lhe, mas Axel parecia indiferente àquela conversa.

- Já. – assentiu. – Mas não sabia como agir...

- Então, já deve saber que você está sendo "convocado", não?

- Já. – assentiu de novo.

A loira pousou as mãos sobre o colo, num gesto delicadamente lento.

- O quadro está depois daquela porta. Se o senhor quiser...

Roxas desviou o olhar para a outra porta da biblioteca, quase que escondida por duas estantes repletas de livros.

Sua maior vontade era apenas terminar logo aquilo. Quanto mais cedo, menos dor.

Apesar de achar que, de alguma forma, já era tarde demais...

A ligação já não podia mais ser desfeita.

A dor que viria seria inevitável. Tanto para ele quanto para o ruivo. Por isso, ele só quis cortá-la o quanto antes. Seria melhor para ambos.

Encarou, então, o rapaz dos olhos verdes, que parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, talvez tão dolorosos quanto os do pequeno espírito.

Encarou-o longamente, querendo dizer tantas coisas, tantos porquês, mas todas as palavras simplesmente colavam-se à sua garganta, como náufragos agarrando-se a qualquer coisa que lhes provessem a salvação. Lá ficaram entaladas, firmemente agarradas.

Roxas virou-se de novo para Naminé, suspirando:

- ...Será que eu e o Axel podemos conversar antes?

A loira assentiu, compreendendo quão profunda era a dor daquele menino.

Num gesto mais maternal do que qualquer outra coisa, tocou-lhe o rosto. A pele de um espírito era igual à de um humano de carne e osso; tão quente e pulsante quanto.

Ela demorara anos até ter a coragem de tocar em alguma alma. Mas, atualmente, sentia que sua felicidade não seria a mesma se não tivesse aquele dom.

- A sacada é logo ali. Se precisarem de alguma coisa...

Roxas assentiu uma vez mais. – Estaremos bem. Muito obrigado.

**~*~*~**

O vento era leve e fazia as roupas tremeluzirem como a luz das velas. Roxas virou-se, vendo que Naminé, delicada como uma pintura grega, continuava sentada onde estava, bebendo seu chá, sem sequer lhes dirigir o olhar. Como ela prometera, aquela seria uma conversa apenas deles; ninguém mais poderia intrometer-se.

Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era reconfortante, também era assustador. Porque ele sabia que, cedo ou tarde, teria de contar para Axel.

Teria de compartilhar com ele aquele seu segredo que preferia manter guardado.

Suspirou pesadamente, voltando a encarar o gramado que se estendia pelos imensos jardins da mansão. Verdejantes pedaços de sonho, salpicados do branco de lírios ou do vermelho de rosas aqui e ali. Os pais da garota sabiam mesmo ter estilo, pensou (na verdade, até já aceitara o fato de que dois adultos deixam sua pequena filha, herdeira ainda 'ignorante', cuidando de uma casa tão estonteante).

- Eu não sabia como começar. – Roxas sussurrou.

Axel assentiu-lhe. Mas permaneceu em silêncio. Haviam coisas demais para serem processadas antes que ele pudesse falar.

- Mas, na verdade... Acho que eu estava me iludindo. – explicou. – Acho que, na verdade, eu não queria que você soubesse.

Sem pensar, Roxas procurou a mão de Axel mais uma vez.

Do mesmo jeito que segurava-a dentro do bolso de seu casaco, naqueles momentos únicos, antes de entrarem na mansão.

Ele procurou a mão do ruivo, mas ela não estava mais ali dentro.

- ...Tive medo do que você ia achar.

Silenciosamente, o espectro começou a baixar sua mão outra vez, vencido pela falta de tato que ele sabia ser permanente a partir de então.

Mas, antes que o braço voltasse a juntar-se ao corpo, Axel segurou sua mão.

Surpreso, Roxas percebeu que ele não o encarava. Também parecia extrair do verde do jardim aquela coragem de conversar com ele.

O loiro apertou sua mão. E desejou ficar ali até o último momento.

- Estamos nessa juntos, não estamos? – perguntou.

Roxas fez que sim.

- Então por que não me contou?

- Como eu disse...

- ...Por que teve medo? – interrompeu-o. – Acaso perdeu o juízo, moleque irritante? Você me incomodou desde o primeiro minuto. Me arrastou aqui e ali procurando essas relíquias e me fazendo sofrer por elas. E, agora, de repente, pára de me contar as coisas, como se estivesse disposto a deixar ser em vão todo o sacrifício feito até aqui. Como se eu fosse um _incômodo_, não uma parte do plano.

O garoto de olhos azuis calou-se. Engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras certas. Mas elas não apareciam.

Ele sequer sabia o que dizer, de fato.

Porque Axel tinha razão. Roxas o estava tratando como um _incômodo_.

No começo, ele pouco se importava com sua integridade física, com seus pensamentos ou com o quê ele faria para chegarem até os objetos amaldiçoados.

Tudo no que Roxas pensava era no quão longe e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perto estava seu descanso. Tudo o que queria era dedicar toda sua consciência a poder, enfim, fechar os olhos e ir para um lugar melhor, longe do frio do fundo do mar.

A dor de um espírito que vaga pela terra dos vivos pode ser comparada à dor que Axel teve de enfrentar, entre a vida e a morte, nos pesadelos amaldiçoados.

Roxas queria apenas que aquela dor fosse embora.

E, neste meio tempo, esqueceu-se de tudo que não fosse sua própria vontade. Talvez, até mesmo do rosto de Lea.

Ele achou que Axel fosse o próprio Lea. Era seu novo corpo...

Mas viu que estava errado.

Axel e Lea eram pessoas totalmente diferentes.

E justamente por serem diferentes ele não podia mais sacrificá-lo por um pecado que não lhe pertencia de fato. Aquela alma, por mais que bradassem o contrário, não merecia seu ódio.

- ...Gosto de você demais para matá-lo. Não me peça para fazer isso, Axel.

O ruivo apertou ainda mais a mão do pequeno ao ouvir aquilo.

Sua vontade foi de baixar-se e sacudi-lo até que ele voltasse a si. Eles chegaram até ali; não podiam mais voltar atrás.

Tudo o que lhes esperava à frente era a dor. Axel sentia isso.

Mas, se a recompensa fosse o sorriso de Roxas, a possibilidade dele, enfim, poder ter seu descanso eterno, aquele pelo qual veio até "Lea", o ruivo aceitaria tudo isso.

Toda a dor, a agonia e a tristeza que viriam.

Demorara até finalmente compreender que ele já não podia mais ir contra aquele desejo. Nem contra aquilo que nascera aos poucos.

- Não vou suportar ser o responsável por sua morte. – Roxas confessou-lhe.

O ruivo concordou. – E eu gosto demais de você para deixá-lo se preocupar comigo e não conseguir aquilo que passou tanto tempo procurando.

Roxas baixou os olhos.

- Se nós acabarmos isto, eu nunca mais poderei voltar. Irei para outro lugar.

Para um lugar muito longe do mundo dos vivos. Um lugar onde só a morte pode existir, nada além dela.

E Axel nunca mais o veria. Por mais que quisesse.

- E eu quero que você vá para lá. – o ruivo falou-lhe. – É para onde você deve ir. Por mais que nos toquemos, só há dor nesse toque... Se você for para lá, Roxas, ficará em paz, finalmente. Como sempre quis.

Há sentido em dizer que ele havia se apaixonado por algo que o trazia dor?...

Não era para ter acontecido. Mas aconteceu.

Um mero fantasma caindo de amores pelo corpo que abrigava a alma daquele que, um dia, o tirou a "vida".

Quão irônico aquilo era? Quão triste?

...Porque aqueles dias do fundo do mar nunca mais iriam voltar.

- Eu não quero machucar você, Axel. – confessou, quase num sussurro.

Axel meneou a cabeça. Não era nada disso.

Aquele era o último dos objetos. Guardados por uma menina que sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, visado por um fantasma que ganhou a memória daquela ciência.

Só lhe restava aceitar. Era a _regra_.

Então, ao menos, ele queria poder fazer uma última coisa por ele.

- Só mais desta vez. Deixe-me fazer isso por você, Roxas.

Ele calou-se. Permaneceu assim, silencioso, por um bom tempo, até novamente ter coragem de perguntar: – ...Amigos vão assim tão longe uns pelos outros?

E Axel riu.

- Pode parecer piegas e idiota, mas... – suspirou, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos revoltosos. – "Por você, faço isso mil vezes".

Naquele instante, os olhos azuis e os verdes encontraram-se, silenciosos, enquanto os raios de sol iluminavam o gramado.

Congelado para sempre em memórias incertas, ficou tudo o que devia ter sido dito. E tudo o que jamais seria revelado. Tudo que pôde ter sido passado pelo toque infame de suas mãos. E era só.

Roxas soube que o momento havia acabado. Aquele era o _fim_.

"_Sim_", sussurrou-lhe mentalmente, para que só sua consciência ouvisse-o. "_Por você, Axel, eu também faço isso mil vezes._"

E, ainda de mãos dadas, o ruivo abriu a porta envidraçada da sacada.

- Naminé? – chamou-a.

A loira, distraída no gosto de ervas do chá de cor levemente dourada, surpreendeu-se com a presença dos dois outra vez.

E, muito mais do que isso, com aquela aura de tristeza melancólica.

- ...Sim? – mesmo assim, sorriu.

Talvez, mesmo um sorriso quebradiço, o menor dos risos, fosse o suficiente para alegrar apenas um pouco um coração encharcado de dor. Entre tantas outras coisas, fora isso que aprendeu com os espíritos.

- Pode nos mostrar o quadro da coleção Heartless?

Aquele era o fim.

Naminé ergueu-se da cadeira, eventualmente desamassando o vestido branco.

- Por favor, sigam-me os dois.

**~*~*~**

Muito tempo depois, Roxas via-se dentro de um mar azul-índigo, salpicado de pontos brancos de estrelas longínquas, que não mais roubava sua respiração.

- _No começo, ele era apenas uma ferramenta..._

Aquelas amarras tingidas de profundo vermelho já não prendiam absolutamente nada. Pendiam no ar, no infinito. As mesmas amarras que, no quadro, eram o que "selavam" o símbolo Heartless da coleção de sua falecida mãe.

- _Mas, agora é diferente..._

O silêncio era tão estranho. Tão igual àquele silêncio preenchido de estrelas refletidas nas ondulações do mar escuro. Era um silêncio de morte.

O único porém era que, agora, o mar já não podia mais matá-lo. Ele já o fez.

- _Para mim, Axel é..._

Ao sussurrar-lhe o nome, instintivamente os olhos azuis baixaram para o corpo que tinha a cabeça adormecida em seu colo.

Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam fechados num sono reparador, na exaustão de quem sofreu uma dor incomensurável momentos atrás. O corpo não iria exibir nenhum sinal daqueles ferimentos, mas doeria como se houvesse recebido todos. Sim. Roxas sabia de todos os sintomas; acompanhara a todos, sofregamente.

- _Eu devia ter feito isso antes..._

Sua mão acariciou-lhe os fios revoltosos e escarlates. E imaginou se Axel podia respirar ali embaixo também, no mesmo mar que, um dia, tirou-lhe a vida.

- _Pensei que você tinha herdado a alma de Lea, mas você não é ele..._

Lentamente. Muito lentamente. Como se estivesse lidando com a mais delicada das porcelanas.

- _Por isso, você sofreu durante esse tempo..._

Roxas fechou os olhos. E projetando-se em suas pálpebras, as imagens daquela tortura precipitaram-se, uma a uma. Ele já sabia que diria aquilo muito antes de pensar nas palavras, de fato.

- _Eu não quero matar você._

Era a verdade. A mais absoluta de todas.

A vingança dos objetos pouco lhe importava agora. Ironicamente, aqueles que mais queriam lhe ajudar eram, agora, aqueles que mais lhe traziam raiva.

- _Não quero tirar o futuro de você._

E foi pensando nisso que os lábios, lentamente, encostaram na testa de Axel.

Mais uma vez, como se estivesse acariciando o mais delicado dos vidros. Um beijo de despedida, de dor e de lamentos velados.

- _...Adeus, Axel. Apenas me esqueça agora._


	7. 6: Sua Solidão

;**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Capítulo 6: **_**Sua Solidão**_.

**Nogareru koto no dekinai kage no you ni itsumo chikaku ni iru kara  
**_(Como se fosse sua sombra, você já não pode mais fugir disso)  
_**Kimi no otoshita namida no tsubu ga yubi wo kazaru houseki kirakira to  
**_(E a lágrima que você derramou é uma jóia brilhante em meu dedo)_

Aquela dor já era sua conhecida de longa data, ultimamente. E Axel até mesmo sabia que ela só iria piorar a medida que a "missão" de ambos avançasse. Mas não achou que chegaria àquele ponto. Ele quase teve a impressão de que ia morrer.

Mesmo os olhos queriam apenas manter-se fechados diante daquela dor, ignorando todo o cenário ao seu redor.

Porém, lentamente, como se fossem as próprias mãos do sono, as palavras de Roxas precipitavam-se, uma, duas, três, em sua consciência, mordiscando-a.

"_Eu não quero machucar você, Axel._"

Por que aquelas palavras, ao invés de deixá-lo plenamente feliz, mais pareceram alertá-lo sobre alguma coisa inclassificável? A felicidade fora tão temporária quanto o alívio. Em seguida, veio o medo. A angústia. A sensação de que algo muito maior fora arquitetado sem seu conhecimento.

"_...Gosto de você demais para matá-lo. Não me peça para fazer isso, Axel._"

Talvez, fosse essa mesma sensação que estivesse sentindo naquele momento. A de que algo esteve muito errado enquanto dormira.

...Quanto tempo estivera desacordado? Onde estava? Quem estava ao seu lado?

Roxas, ou...

_Roxas..._

Tão logo a imagem do rapazinho de cabelos loiros passou-lhe pela mente, a primeira atitude de Axel foi erguer-se imediatamente de onde estava deitado. Uma superfície macia que nada lembrava sua cama.

Num misto de confusão e surpresa, a sua primeira visão foi a da lua cheia. Ela brilhava majestosamente no céu, com as poucas estrelas que podiam ser vistos no céu da capital. A porta envidraçada de uma sacada ricamente decorada veio-lhe em seguida e, como quem leva um soco, ele percebeu.

- Acordou?...

Naminé. Era sua voz.

Axel ainda não saíra da mansão da garota.

Por que não estava ouvindo a voz de Roxas em meio ao tilintar de xícaras?...

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, e temendo ter a resposta para aquela pergunta no instante em que se virasse, Axel saboreou cada segundo antes de fazê-lo.

Viu cada pedaço da biblioteca, mergulhada no caos das luzes artificiais. À noite, ela se tornava mais mórbida do que incrível, ao contrário do que era pela manhã. Como se fosse, ali, sua verdadeira forma.

Diante de si, viu o que não queria ter visto.

Afinal, ele estava certo...

Naminé, a herdeira loira e delicada, estava sozinha. Sentada na mesma cadeira na qual ficou até onde ele lembrava, bebericava mais algum outro chá.

Ela lhe encarava com um olhar que beirava a compreensão maternal.

- Eu dormi...? – por mais que fosse o óbvio, a cabeça e o corpo doíam demais para pensar em outra coisa.

- Até agora. – ela assentiu. – Mas eu achei que o senhor ficaria desacordado mais tempo, senhor Axel. Até havia providenciado um quarto de hóspedes.

...De fato, se não fosse por Roxas, teria dormido até a manhã seguinte, talvez.

- O Roxas...

Neste momento, Naminé apenas meneou a cabeça, lentamente.

- Ele deixou um recado para o senhor.

Roxas realmente...

- "_Eu fui feliz. Mas, se eu realmente desejo a sua felicidade, eu devo partir... Porque não há nenhum amanhã para nós_", foi o que ele disse.

Axel trincou os dentes, numa fúria contida com muito esforço.

Ele estava disposto a ficar o quanto pudesse com aquele fantasma teimoso. Estava disposto a ficar onde quer que fosse.

Então, por que, de repente, Roxas simplesmente...?

- Foi uma despedida? – mais uma vez, o óbvio. Mas ele precisava ouvir de alguém mais o que tinha medo de admitir para si próprio.

Naminé soube que estava sendo o carrasco de uma esperança ali mesmo.

- ...Infelizmente, sim. – e aquilo atingiu-lhe muito mais do que a dor de um espírito.

Mas jamais poderia comparar sua dor à de Axel.

E isso ela soube no momento em que viu o pouco brilho sumir de seus olhos como o rastro de uma estrela cadente no céu.

**~*~*~**

Dias e semanas passavam indistintamente, como se ele houvesse voltado de verdade àquela sua antiga vida...

O ruivo já não fazia mais questão. Era como se houvesse embarcado sem nem perceber em qualquer veículo que o fazia ver o mundo ao seu redor como um borrão tão indistinto quanto sua percepção.

Aos poucos, a dor foi sumindo do corpo. Às vezes, ela ainda estava lá, latejando, incomodando. Mas as lembranças de Roxas, tal qual o próprio, iam sumindo.

Invariavelmente, o destino dele era ser esquecido.

Apenas uma lembrança de um tempo fantástico demais para ser real.

O próprio Axel perguntava-se, às vezes, se não fora apenas um sonho realista demais. E afastava a idéia no segundo após.

Roxas existiu.

Em algum lugar, seu espírito atormentado correu por todos os lugares buscando o descanso que finalmente obteve.

E o ruivo não pôde se despedir.

Não pôde olhar seu último sorriso, sussurrar o último adeus.

Restou apenas a lembrança efêmera de suas mãos unidas dentro do bolso do casaco que usava na ocasião.

A lembrança dos olhos azuis e da falta de humor.

E nada mais do que isso...

**~*~*~**

A voz de Zexion passou-lhe pelos ouvidos como quem ouve um avião no céu; um som que tem seu começo, seu ponto máximo e decresce a partir de então.

- E então, o que acha de irmos até lá?

- Hum? O que você disse, Zex?... – distraído, Axel deixou de lado a árdua tarefa de tirar o pó de uma quebradiça coleção de porcelanas venezianas.

O rapaz dos cabelos azuis passou a mão pelos mesmos.

- Não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é?

O ruivo suspirou. – Tá bom, admito: não ouvi mesmo.

Zexion pensou em suspirar (e até lembrou-se, de repente, de que fora chamado pelo infame apelido "Zex" outra vez), mas diante daquela apatia envolta em uma tentativa patética de retomar as rédeas imaginárias de sua vida, ele sentiu-se até desprovido de toda a vontade de argumentar.

- Não faço idéia do que tenha-o levado a ficar assim, Axel, mas está começando a se tornar... Desculpe-me, _irritante_.

O mesmo revirou os olhos diante daquilo:

- Desculpe, Zex.

- ...É só isso? "Desculpe"?

- Bem, se você quiser que eu me ajoelhe e beije seus pés, vai ter que esperar eu terminar de tirar o pó daqui antes. – Axel riu.

Os olhos azuis fecharam-se, num misto de pesar e cansaço. Há algumas semanas o amigo de infância já vinha exibindo estes sintomas: apatia, desinteresse e uma estranha melancolia. Como se algo houvesse sido arrancado abruptamente dele, antes que pudesse aproveitá-la como desejava, como realmente merecia.

Talvez, devesse compará-lo a uma criança que toma um sorvete maravilhoso pela primeira vez, mas na metade do mesmo é obrigada a dá-lo para uma mãe preocupada com a ameaça de resfriados.

(Ou qualquer outra comparação que parecesse mais lógica para a ocasião).

- Então, ao invés de beijar meus pés, responda-me...

- ...Ai, ai, lá vem. – suspirou.

Ignorando-o, Zexion continuou:

- ...Como ficou sua história com a coleção Heartless?

Ele já sabia o que viria. Queria apenas testar. Na verdade, Zexion já fizera essa pergunta antes (de acordo com as atualizações diárias de seu Lexicon), e recebera exatamente a mesma reação.

Silêncio puro e simples. Nada mais do que a hesitação e a raiva passiva.

Não sabia o que levara Axel a pesquisar sobre Nama Hikari e aquela coleção, ou quem, mas a verdade é que alguma coisa neste meio-tempo o destroçara.

- Percebi que eu tinha mais o que fazer, né. – ele respondia, quando não podia ficar para sempre calado.

- Entendo... – respondia-lhe.

Mas a verdade é que não entendia nada. Fazia um esforço para, mas não entendia.

Só sabia que devia, ao menos, cumprir seu papel por ali: apoiar sem perguntar.

(Além disso, Zexion sentia que sempre era bem mais bem-sucedido no campo das hipóteses, antes de realmente confirmá-las).

- Então, vamos sair.

Axel não resistiu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Teve de virar-se, pausar sua tarefa delicada e encará-lo, não necessariamente naquela ordem.

- Zex, cê tá bem? – ergueu a sobrancelha, jocoso. – Ultimamente, você anda me convidando toda hora pra sair!

- Escute, fui muito compreensivo com você, Axel, mas não abuse. – resmungou. – Assine seu testamento antes de me chamar de "Zex" outra vez.

Naqueles pequenos momentos, o ruivo sentia que, de alguma forma, estava voltando lentamente à sua antiga vida.

E não saberia dizer se gostava ou desgostava daquilo.

- Ceeerto, vou fechar a loja e vamos sair! – ele riu.

- Ao _Savage Nymph_. – e o risinho sádico irritante de Zexion brotou ali mesmo, num espetáculo nada apreciável.

- ... – e Axel engoliu em seco.

**~*~*~**

Lentamente, o tempo foi passando. Muito lentamente, tortuoso.

Quando deitava-se em sua cama, Axel não podia evitar de pensar naqueles dias em que, num susto, acordava-se com um espírito que parecia nunca dormir ao seu lado, simplesmente do nada.

Ao menos, agora, ele podia dormir e acordar em paz, sem se preocupar com situações do tipo. Mas a verdade é que sentia falta delas.

Bem lá no fundo, ainda sentia falta daqueles dias de sonho.

E, quando pensava neles, automaticamente fazia-se perguntas que, talvez, jamais pudessem ser respondidas.

"Será que ele está bem, lá onde é seu lugar?"

"Será que encontrou sua família?"

E, principalmente:

"...É verdade, Roxas, que tudo acabou mesmo?"

Muito raramente, quando a mente ainda agüentava desperta depois de todas as possíveis respostas (e ilusões) sobre a questão, vinham-lhe outras perguntas.

Uma enxurrada delas. Porque, afinal, para Axel, restou apenas questionar.

Roxas já não estava mais ali. E nunca mais estaria.

"Por que será que eu estou vivo?", perguntava-se, às vezes. "Roxas sempre dizia que, ao último objeto amaldiçoado, eu teria de dar minha vida. Mas aqui estou eu, vivo. Por que não morri?..."

Roxas evitou que ele morresse? O objeto não pôde matá-lo?

O ruivo, então, meneava a cabeça, com um sorriso de quem já desistiu, de fato, há muito tempo de procurar alguma resposta satisfatória.

Virava-se e, assim, dormia.

Ultimamente, suas noites não mais tiveram nenhum sonho.

**~*~*~**

_Savage Nymph_. O maid café mais conceituado das redondezas. Um local com clientes respeitadores, que ajudavam a manter os possíveis assédios em baixas.

Conta-se a história que, no começo, _Savage Nymph _era um maid café de "tsunderes", ou seja, meninas que tratavam mal o cliente e, depois, eram doces com eles, como as jovenzinhas que atraíam tanta simpatia em animes. Até mesmo por causa disso é que escolheram este nome para o café.

Porém, com o tempo, a tradição perdeu-se em algum lugar, e as funcionárias tiveram de acostumarem-se com o modelo tradicional do estabelecimento: uma decoração britânica que lembrava os séculos 17 e 18, uma das épocas de ouro da aristocracia, e a servidão delicada das maids que povoam o imaginário fetichista masculino.

Larxene estava trabalhando ali desde os áureos tempos do "tsundere" café. E, talvez, a personalidade dela combinasse mais com o antigo lugar. Não que ela não pudesse ser delicada, mas a verdade é que, quando saía (muito de vez em quando) fora do horário de trabalho com Axel e Zexion, ela mostrava-se uma pessoa totalmente diferente daquela que servia-os com um sorriso doce.

(Talvez, a única coisa que fosse mesmo igual à sua "eu" de funcionária do _Savage Nymph _fosse aquela sua mania irritante de dar em cima de Axel – isso, é claro, de acordo com a visão dele).

Após servir o café puro para Zexion e um omelete (com as mesmas decorações fofas) para Axel, a loira sentou-se do lado do segundo.

- E então? – sorriu. – Fazia tempo que os amos não apareciam!

- Digamos que tivemos alguns problemas... – o rapaz dos cabelos azuis bebericou o café tão logo terminou a frase.

- Eu que o diga!... – suspirou o ruivo.

- Ah, coitadinho! – tateando até as costas largas de Axel, Larxene piscou. – E é algo que essa maid possa ajudar?

- Argh! Se fizer isso de novo... Eu vou gritar por socorro!

A loira riu. – Adoro homens que gritam por socorro!

Encarando tudo como quem assiste um show de humor muito interessante e promissor, Zexion forçou-se a pigarrear.

- Larxene, lembre-se que está em horário de serviço. – apaziguou. – Se seu chefe a ver fazendo isso, vai nos expulsar do convívio do _Savage Nymph _e você vai, provavelmente, ser despedida.

Beicinho. – Droga, é mesmo...

– ...Mas fora do horário de trabalho, tudo bem. – completou Zexion, com o sorriso cretino de quem já sabia o que dizer.

- Zex, seu cretino! É pra ajudar! – Axel rosnou.

- Eu ouvi "Zex"...? – ao que parecia, a veia sádica do rapaz estava a todo vapor naquela noite. – Ah, Larxene, gostaria de saber onde o Axel mora? Você pode invadir a casa dele facilmente.

A loira abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Devo minha vida à você se fizer isso, Zex...Ion!

Ele assentiu, satisfeito. – Muito bem. Alguém, finalmente, sensato por aqui.

Os olhos esmeraldinos de Axel cravaram-se odiosamente no amigo, como quem fixa-se em um alvo que sabe que, em segundos, vai destruir. Entreabriu os lábios para destilar seu veneno (talvez, não tão potente quanto o veneno cínico de Zexion), mas sentiu, antes de poder reagir, uma tontura.

Nostalgicamente, lembrou-se que aquelas tonturas eram freqüentes quando um espírito de olhos azuis arrastava-o para todos os cantos, querendo saber sobre o mundo e querendo o descanso que só seria obtido depois de "exorcizar" um bando de objetos da falecida mãe, e que tinham um ressentimento imenso, a ponto de desejarem uma vingança ainda mais cruel, talvez, daquele que o transformou em um espírito.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, suspirando pesadamente. Ao fechar os olhos, Axel desejou que, quando os abrisse, pudesse enxergar outra vez, e não apenas um amontoado de borrões disformes.

- A... Axel, tudo bem? – Larxene foi a primeira a lhe falar.

- Sim. Eu só... Acho que fiquei tonto de repente. Mas passou. – sacudiu a cabeça de leve, negando qualquer mal-estar que pudessem-lhe atribuir.

Forçando-se a abrir os olhos, ele viu, assim como a loira, o olhar discreto, porém preocupado de Zexion. Talvez, até mais que a outra.

- Tem certeza? Acho melhor você ir para casa, Axel. – ele sugeriu.

- Mas eu nem terminei de jantar!... – resmungou.

- Ora, por favor, o jantar é o de menos! – o outro revirou os olhos.

- Ele está certo, Axel... – Larxene assentiu. – Você deve cuidar de seu corpo. Como dizem por aí, ele é o seu melhor amigo.

O ruivo jamais soube dizer o que lhe incomodou naquela frase.

Mas, tão logo a ouviu, forçou-se a se levantar, olhando para o omelete no qual mal havia tocado.

- ...Vamos pagar a conta. – suspirou.

- Vou trazer. Um momento. – Larxene correu para pegá-la.

Zexion evitou de tocar no ombro dele. – Quer ajuda para ir para casa?

- Não, Zex. Acho que não vou desmaiar no caminho... É só cansaço. Ultimamente, ando dormindo muito tarde. – forçou um sorrisinho. – Preciso só dormir.

- Então, durma. Não pense em nada até amanhã, me ouviu? – encarou-o, sério.

Axel sabia que Zexion tinha noção que algo estava-o perturbando há mais de um mês. Só não sabia o que era.

E, talvez, jamais saberia.

- Sim, senhor! – e, se seu estado atual tivesse permitido, ele teria até mesmo colocado-se em posição de sentido naquele momento.

**~*~*~**

Talvez, pensou, fosse mesmo falta de sono.

Naquela manhã, quando despertou, ele mal lembrava-se de ter passado mal na noite anterior. Até mesmo sentiu um ligeiro bom humor ao se levantar.

Atender clientes, receber um carregamento valioso (e obviamente frágil) e limpar o pó que acumulava-se nos cantos (maldito antiquário! Parecia mesmo que o pó era um componente obrigatório!) eram tarefas que ele apreciava, pela primeira vez em meses, com uma satisfação miúda, de quem está satisfeito, talvez, com o pouco que tem em mãos. Era uma felicidade nostálgica que Axel percebeu fazer muita falta nele.

Por isso, aproveitou-a o quanto pôde. E só percebeu quando o relógio-cuco soou sete da noite que havia passado todo o dia em seu contentamento mudo.

Era triste perceber que Roxas estava virando mais um lembrança...

De fato, era muito triste não mais se lembrar com clareza do tom de Naminé ao lhe transmitir a última mensagem do espectro.

Mesmo assim, ele sabia que a vida continuaria. Nada seria para sempre.

Talvez, fosse isso mesmo que queria o loiro. Que ele continuasse sua vida e o esquecesse de verdade, afinal.

...Mas a verdade é que algo mordiscava sua consciência desde ontem.

Larxene dissera-lhe algo que parecia tê-lo despertado desagradavelmente para a realidade dos fatos. Uma espécie de sensação ruim.

"Já que são sete horas", pensou. "Eu acho que vou visitar o Zex. Devo desculpas por ter feito ele ter tanto trabalho em me levar pra casa."

Sorriu ao lembrar-se que não quis ajuda, mas o rapaz insistiu mesmo assim.

Levou-o até em casa e só faltou puxar as cobertas e lhe dar um beijo de boa note (nem conseguindo imaginar a cena. Axel não agüentou-se sem rir). Realmente, merecia, no mínimo, um agradecimento.

Depois de um dia de trabalho pesado, foi um alívio entrar debaixo do chuveiro outra vez. O ruivo quase sentiu como se a água o estivesse _purificando_.

E, assim, depois de vestir-se e trancar a casa e a loja, decidiu comprar alguma coisa na loja de conveniência e cozinhar na casa de Zexion.

Provavelmente, ele estivesse se preparando para ir para a faculdade agora.

Daria tempo, se corresse, de agradecer e dar-lhe um jantar pseudo-decente para compensar o trabalho que teve ontem. Como diriam, uma mão lava a outra.

- ...O problema é que eu não sei fazer algo além de curry. – suspirou.

Bem, Zexion ia ter que se acostumar a comer isso todas as vezes que Axel resolvia aparecer de surpresa em sua casa... Teve, afinal, todos os anos possíveis para se mudar sem avisar e se livrar daquela tortura!

**~*~*~**

Sua mãe diria que entrar na casa dos outros sem avisar era de uma falta de educação sem nenhum comparativo.

(E, bem... Axel meio que concordava).

Mas quando Zexion lhe dera a chave de sua casa (dizendo, mais ou menos, que era para emergências), devia estar preparado para aquelas visitas sem sentido que amigos fazem uns aos outros, do nada. E devia estar grato por ele jamais trazer seu console e os games novos para lá. No máximo, trazia curry e abusava da boa vontade e das panelas do rapaz de pele pálida. O que já estava de bom tamanho (aparentemente).

- Vamos ver... – procurando a chave do apartamento dele no seu molho, o ruivo sorria de antemão, imaginando o desgosto do outro. – Ah, achei!

Girou a chave e ouviu o clique. E, então, abriu a porta (contendo-se para não fazê-lo num estrondo, ao melhor estilo Fred Flinstone).

- Querida, chegueeeei~! – mas não resistiu àquela piada.

Axel entrara, mas veio, então, a surpresa.

O que viu não foi nada do que imaginou. Já estava acostumado com aquela casa limpa, tão organizada, tão asséptica, como se fosse um laboratório. Móveis sempre limpos e em seus devidos lugares, uma atmosfera sóbria, tão digna de Zexion.

Era assim que se lembrava daquele apartamento.

Mas, diante de si, apresentava-se um esboço de residência. Vidros espalhados pelo chão, o caos puro e simples.

E no centro do lugar, o rapaz de olhos azuis recolhia, calmamente, um a um, os cacos de vidro.

- Zex...? O que diabos...? – a surpresa foi tanta que ele, apenas por um momento, esqueceu-se da dor da perda, das piadinhas que iria ter usado, até do fato de ter uma sacola cheia de curry pronto para ser derramado numa panela daquela cozinha.

- Trouxe comida pra cá de novo, Axel? – perguntou.

- Sim, na verdade, eu... – sacudiu a cabeça. – Nem vem! Aqui sou eu quem faço as perguntas: o que aconteceu?

Ele riu amargamente, aparentemente já superando-se da surpresa por ter Axel entrando sem avisar em sua casa (ou achando graça naquela sua reação).

(Zexion, afinal, sempre foi de aceitar um fato antes de contestá-lo ou tentar explicar. Principalmente fatos envolvendo seu amigo ruivo e impulsivo).

- ...Estou redecorando a casa. Gostou?

Axel nada falou. Apenas deu outro passo, hesitante.

Deixou a sacola em cima da mesinha do telefone, encarando o ambiente ao seu redor. O caos absoluto.

- Boa noite, Axel. – sussurrou em seguida, num emendo hesitante. Os ombros caídos demonstravam uma derrota certa.

- O que aconteceu aqui?... – insistiu o ruivo.

"Vim aqui para comer e falar besteiras, mas parece que eu fui o pego de surpresa", quis fazer graça, mas viu que o clima não iria ajudar em nada.

- Nada demais.

Axel suspirou. Finalmente percebeu quão irritante deve ter sido para Zexion ter de agüentá-lo não falar nada e agir tão pateticamente.

Subitamente, compreendeu-o...

E, antes que o outro pudesse responder ou enganá-lo, o ruivo viu-se pisando num delicado guarda-chuva azul-escuro. Estava cheio de fragmentos de vidro.

- ...Ele veio aqui? – a compreensão parecia ainda maior do que imaginara antes.

- Acho que falamos de coisas que não devíamos. – Zexion deu de ombros. Já não podia mais fugir. – Estou pensando em não anotar isso e fingir que nunca aconteceu... Mas penso que, quando for falar com ele, então, seja estranho. Não sei como reagirá. Enfim, desculpe minha falta de modos. Entre. Sente-se por aí.

Na verdade, o outro rapaz não queria sequer se mexer.

O chão estava realmente repleto de cacos de vidro. Podia se machucar ou sujar ainda mais o ambiente.

Preferiu ficar ali mesmo. Roxas já não era mais um assunto de extrema urgência, já estava sendo superado: aquele susto simplesmente minou todo e qualquer pensamento realmente racional de Axel.

- ...Ele veio devolver o guarda-chuva? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Veio. – assentiu, partindo para uma nova seqüência de cacos. – Mas, como eu disse, acabamos nos excedendo... Falamos demais. A culpa é minha, na verdade. Enfim...

Com um gesto cansado, ele deixou claro que não queria mais falar sobre aquilo.

- ...Quer ajuda nisso tudo? – disse, enfim. – Vai passar a noite juntando cacos de vidro, se fizer isso sozinho e nesse ritmo.

- Perdoe a grosseria, mas você não tem nada que ver com isso, Axel. – Zexion suspirou, pesadamente. – Pode ir para casa. Tem coisas melhores para se preocupar.

No mesmo segundo, Axel meneou negativamente a cabeça.

E baixou-se, ajoelhando-se também e ajudando a recolher a bagunça da sala. O olhar surpreso do outro rapaz perscrutou-o de cima a baixo, mas não teceu nenhum comentário. Não foi necessário, afinal.

A teimosia mais forte venceria; e a do ruivo seria a priorizada.

Ele ajudaria, e nada que o outro dissesse mudaria o fato.

Num silêncio tácito, o som que ouviu-se a partir de então foi o de vidro chocando-se um contra o outro em suas mãos, até que Axel gemeu de leve.

- ...Acho que me cortei. – suspirou.

Zexion fez o mesmo.

- Você é mesmo um idiota. Já não basta o vidro, vem sujar minha casa de sangue. – revirou os olhos.

Ignorando aquele comentário ácido, Axel parecia pensativo, encarando o dedo sujo de um vermelho parecido com o de seus cabelos.

- ...Você devia ir atrás do tal de Saïx. – ele sugeriu. – Parece sério.

O rapaz ergueu-se, sem comentar absolutamente nada, talvez indo buscar alguma coisa para pôr no dedo do outro.

De costas, Axel tentou adivinhar suas feições; estariam bravas, tristes ou simplesmente neutras, naquela expressão tediosa de sempre?

- ...Intrometido. – resmungou, parando na porta antes de prosseguir.

- Como ousa dizer isso para quem está te ajudando? – ergueu a sobrancelha, mantendo no rosto, enfim, o sorriso jocoso que queria ter dado desde antes.

- ...Seu tremendo intrometido. – continuou.

Dando de ombros, com um riso contido, uma vez que sabia que aquela situação só poderia acabar daquele jeito, o ruivo inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente, capturando mais fragmentos de cacos de vidro, do que parecia ser o abajur da sala.

Pelo silêncio, viu que Zexion realmente fora pegar alguma coisa para estancar o sangue. Band-aid, provavelmente.

E, de fato, quando o rapaz voltou, tinha um deles na mão.

O dedo ferido ergueu-se automaticamente enquanto o outro "enfaixava-o". Nenhum deles ousou falar absolutamente nada enquanto faziam aquilo.

Por fim, os olhos azuis fecharam-se, cansados:

- Não está pensando em dormir aqui, está...?

- Nem pensar. Não tenho mais idade para bancar a babá de marmanjos. – imitou Zexion, que geralmente era o dono de tal frase. – Além disso, tenho coisas a resolver...

"Como achar Roxas, por exemplo", ele suspirou. Queria ter pedido a ajuda do outro para algumas coisas, talvez, mas já viu que ele tinha seus próprios problemas. "Ou finalmente esquecê-lo."

- ...Pretende ficar aqui até arrumar toda a bagunça? – incrédulo.

- Não sei porque vocês brigaram, mas ele destruiu sua sala. Isso aqui não pode ser arrumado por uma pessoa só. – Axel disse, despreocupadamente. – Mas, sabe...

Zexion ergueu a sobrancelha. Lá vinha...

- ...Você devia deixar isso comigo e ir resolver esse assunto. – aconselhou. – Aquele cara não pode simplesmente fugir assim, impune.

Cruzando os braços, ele revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Você é incrível! E isso não é um elogio.

Axel riu: – Muito obrigado!

- Além disso, não posso mais correr atrás dele. – suspirou. – Estou começando a ficar atrasado para a faculdade...

- Deixa de ser aluno exemplar e tome uma atitude certa uma vez na vida.

Sobrancelha perigosamente soerguida: – Acaso está me chamando de irresponsável, senhor Axel?

- Errou! – sorriso ainda mais brincalhão. – Estou te chamando de covarde!

(Ok, agora o ruivo sentiu que estava brincando com a sorte).

O silêncio. Tudo o que obteve fora aquilo.

Surpreendentemente, Zexion engoliu qualquer ação impensada e simplesmente encarou Axel. E o mesmo pôde perceber o quanto ele parecia travar mentalmente uma batalha pela escolha mais sensata.

Correr atrás do "prejuízo" ou simplesmente esquecer?

Ele não achou que Zexion fosse levar assim tão a sério aquele seu conselho. Mas, de alguma forma, ao vê-lo ter controle sobre sua própria vida (de uma forma muito estranha, diga-se de passagem), ficou satisfeito.

Desejou poder ouvir os pensamentos do outro. Imaginava, porém, que milhares de hipóteses nasciam e eram descartadas em questão de milissegundos.

Zexion era mesmo incrível, nesse aspecto...

Mas ele esperou. Juntando ainda os vidros do chão, o ruivo fingiu que não percebia (muito) aquela incerteza do outro.

- Axel, desculpe-me, mas você é a pessoa mais irresponsável, intrometida e infame que eu já conheci... – Zexion, por fim, murmurou.

- Vou considerar um elogio. – deu de ombros.

Dando meia volta, ele sumiu pelo corredor para reaparecer poucos segundos depois com um casaco e a pasta que levava para as aulas.

- ...Quando eu chegar, quero esta casa limpíssima. – e isso não era mais uma simples ameaça. Era mais uma sentença de morte.

- Ei, ei! – medo. – A culpa não foi minha!

- ...Fui claro? – ignorou-o.

- ...Cristalino. – suspiro.

E, a partir daquele dia, Axel ia pensar duas, três, sete vezes antes de invadir a casa do amigo sem aviso.

Vá que, outra vez mais, acabasse por ser o responsável pela limpeza do que parecia ser mais uma zona de guerra do que um apartamento.

- ...Ei. – Zexion chamou-o da porta.

- Juro que não vou sujar sua cozinha também, caramba.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando.

Pisando novamente em "território seguro", Axel virou-se: – Então, o que é?

- ...Obrigado.

Haveria, algum dia, algum aparelho capaz de medir o nível de surpresa de alguém? Porque Axel temia quebrar o dito aparelho se resolvessem testar um nele agora.

- Hã, de nada... – sobrancelha muito erguida.

- Ter um último amigo assim... Acho que é reconfortante.

- Ei! Guarde essas suas frases estranhas pro tal de Saïx! – resmungou. – E bata nele por mim! Graças à sua falta de tato, eu tenho que limpar a bagunça dele.

Zexion revirou os olhos uma vez mais, fechando a porta e abstendo-se até mesmo de tecer um comentário apropriado àquela falta de bom-senso.

E Axel, como imaginou, ia ter que limpar aquela sala antes que ele retornasse.

Senão... Bem, as coisas ficariam bem estranhas.

"Boa sorte, Zex", desejou mentalmente. Ele ia precisar.

E foi enquanto juntava os últimos pedaços do vidro (que, ao menos, não mais o cortaram) que percebeu, repentinamente, algo que o fez parar.

Afinal, aquilo que Larxene lhe dissera fez sentido...

Ela dissera "_o corpo é seu melhor amigo_", ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Na hora, ele sequer percebera o rumo dos seus pensamentos, mas agora, relembrando a cena, podia dizer sem nenhuma hesitação: era em Roxas que pensava.

Achou que era um reflexo natural.

Ultimamente, pensava bastante no loiro.

...Mas teve a impressão errada.

Só agora, quando a voz de Zexion sussurrou-lhe de novo aquela agradecimento, é que Axel percebeu aquele verme mordiscando a consciência.

Ele tentava lhe avisar todo este tempo aquilo que teve certeza.

"_Ter um último amigo assim... Acho que é reconfortante_".

O corpo é o último e melhor amigo, não?

Axel tocou em si próprio. Naquele instante, precisou ter certeza de que respirava, de que estava, de fato, vivo.

Ainda existia naquele mundo, afinal...

E, automaticamente, aquela menina loura e delicada (Naminé, não?) passou-lhe pela mente. Com seu sorriso capaz de mover montanhas.

"_Roxas é um 'impostor'. Uma farsa._"

Ambos deixaram aquilo bem claro... Uma 'imagem falsa'.

É claro...

A água. O acidente com o navio. Nama Hikari. Seu parentesco. As profundezas do mar. Todo o silêncio.

O filho de Nama Hikari que afogou-se...

Repentinamente, Axel ergueu-se, esquecendo-se até de que precisava terminar imediatamente de limpar aquele lugar (e, provavelmente, teria de comer seu curry em casa. Lá se ia seu plano genial!).

A verdade caiu-lhe pelos ombros com a força de uma debandada de animais.

...Roxas ainda estava entre _os vivos_.


	8. 7: Seu Paradeiro

**Disclaimers:**

1º) "_Kingdom Hearts_", bem como seus personagens, pertence a Square Enix, Walt Disney Co. e seus respectivos licenciados. Esta obra não visa nenhuma espécie de lucro (e não ia mesmo me pagarem nada se eu visasse ¬¬). Bem, mas eu viso o Riku, se o espaço me permitir. Estou planejando roubá-lo um dia... ;D

2º) "_Le Portrait de Petite Cossette_" é um mangá (e, mais tarde, OVA) que pertence a Asuka Katsura, Kodansha, Daume Studios e seus licenciados. A música-tema da fanfic, "_Houseki_" ("_Jóia_"), também pertence a este OVA, e é de composição de Yuki Kajiura (e cantada por Marina Inoue).

* * *

**HOUSEKI  
**_**Petit Ange**_

**Epílogo: **_**Seu Paradeiro**_.

**Chiisana hikari wa kitto kurayami no fukaku ni mitsukerareru kara  
**_(Um pequeno raio de luz existe dentro da mais profunda das trevas)_  
**Tooku houseki no nemuri wo sagashite  
**_(Procurando por uma distante jóia adormecida)  
_**Yoru wo koeru chikara wo shinjiteru  
**_(Nós acreditamos no poder de superar a noite)_

Axel convivia com a falta de sono decente desde a adolescência.

Muitas noites, por motivos diversos, passara sem dormir, às vezes, até dias seguidos.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que sentia-se tão esmagado assim por menos de 24h sem um pingo de sono.

Tão logo terminara de arrumar aquela sala (que nem parecia a mesma! Ele mal acreditou que fora o responsável por aquela mudança brusca), Axel sequer deixou um bilhete. Esqueceu-se até mesmo do curry.

Tudo o que tinha em mente era o computador de sua casa. Precisava tirar uma dúvida realmente infeliz.

Ao chegar em sua residência, esqueceu-se de tudo.

Sentou-se em frente à tela e os dedos, frenéticos, digitaram. Todos os sites possíveis de busca indicavam apenas um caminho: aquele que ele temia.

O filho de Nama Hikari fora resgatado do mar. _Com vida_.

Roxas não era um _polteirgheist_. Não era um fantasma de alguém já morto.

E, então, o quadro da coleção Heartless não era o último objeto amaldiçoado. Por isso, Axel não morrera.

A compreensão fora-lhe tão certa e, ao mesmo tempo, tão arrebatadora que ele não conseguiu mais dormir.

...O último dos objetos amaldiçoados era o próprio corpo.

O corpo que fora ferido, maltratado e que quase morrera. O corpo do filho de Nama Hikari também queria vingança.

Naminé já havia falado aquilo. Que o "corpo" continuava vivo.

Mas ele esquecera completamente do fato. Ou melhor, ignorara-o. Sua dor da perda parecia uma prioridade bem mais importante.

Quando aquela ciência desabou sobre si, Axel quase achou que morreria por falta de ar. Por um momento, esteve estático, sem saber o que fazer.

E, então, passara o resto da noite pesquisando.

Para onde levaram o filho de Nama Hikari?

Estaria sendo bem cuidado? Era longe de Tokyo?

Surpreendentemente, descobriu que o único sobrevivente da tragédia com o navio fora levado para o Hospital Geral.

...Atualmente, estava em coma.

Axel compreendeu, finalmente, o porquê de Roxas poder locomover-se de um lado para o outro.

Ele era a 'projeção' do herdeiro comatoso...

Uma descoberta triste. Tão triste quanto incrível.

Mas Roxas existiu. Axel jamais deixaria de acreditar que, por mais que o filho de Nama Hikari fosse ele, Roxas também existiu um dia.

Também andou sobre a terra, mesmo que só o ruivo pudesse vê-lo.

...E imaginou.

Se o último objeto amaldiçoado não era nenhum da coleção Heartless e, sim, o próprio corpo do garoto, então...

Se Axel morresse, o garoto sairia de seu coma...?

Foi pensando nisso que ele não esperou mais nenhum segundo. Tão logo a hora do almoço o obrigou a fechar a loja até a parte da tarde, o ruivo colocou seu casaco, aquele mesmo no qual sentiu o calor da mão de Roxas nos bolsos, e pegou o primeiro trem para o Hospital Geral.

Tinha todas as informações possíveis. E poderia simplesmente dizer que visitaria algum parente ou algo parecido.

Os planos foram todos feitos às pressas, porém impecáveis, na sua viagem.

Quando pôs os pés lá dentro, já passava da uma e meia.

"E agora, por onde era mesmo...?"

Um rapaz alto e com um cabelo tão peculiar como o seu certamente atrairia a atenção das enfermeiras. Ele já previa isso.

Por isso, tomara as devidas precauções para evitar que chamasse mais atenção do que o necessário. Ao melhor estilo Zexion (se continuasse assim, um dia seria um gênio do mal tão brilhante quanto ele).

Quarto XIII. Ele sabia que o quarto era esse.

Depois de ter sido devidamente registrado como visita (e ele achou que ficaria bem mais nervoso mentindo sobre si mesmo), recebeu as instruções para chegar até lá.

A partir daí, a mente vagueou sozinha.

Roxas... O garoto loiro de olhos azuis que invadiu sua vida e virou-a de cabeça para baixo sem nenhum aviso.

O pequeno que apenas queria suas memórias e sua paz de espírito de volta.

Axel nunca iria desistir. Mesmo que o pequeno não quisesse, ele estava ali para dar este merecido descanso ao seu corpo.

Se o filho de Nama Hikari acordasse de seu coma, então Roxas não precisaria mais sofrer. Iria dormir para sempre.

E, muito provavelmente, o ruivo também...

Tivera a madrugada inteira para pensar se aquilo era mesmo o certo a se fazer.

Porque sabia que Roxas iria odiá-lo por estar se arriscando daquele jeito. Sabia e estava pronto para encarar sua raiva.

Mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Nunca. Jamais.

Que Roxas o perdoasse, mas iria até o fim...

Iria reencontrá-lo uma vez mais. Para o último adeus. E, desta vez, um decente.

Pensando em coisas assim foi que chegou, sem nem perceber quando, à frente da porta do quarto XIII. E engoliu em seco.

Não podia mais voltar atrás. E nem desejava fazê-lo.

- Eu disse que iríamos até o fim...

Abriu a porta e encontrou o que achou que veria: cortinas semitransparentes tremulando ao sabor da brisa da tarde, o sol azul... E o branco dos lençóis.

O bip do coração do filho de Nama Hikari indicava-o dormindo placidamente.

E a respiração de Axel ficou presa na garganta.

...Ali estava seu começo. Seu fim.

Finalmente, Roxas estava ao alcanço de seus dedos uma vez mais.

Aquele sorriso tímido e aqueles olhos azuis.

O ruivo não o deixaria escapar outra vez.

Talvez, um dia voltasse e pedisse desculpas à Zexion, Larxene e seus pais. Talvez. Mas, naquele momento, ele desejou apenas rever o pequeno espírito que tanto lhe ensinou e tanto o fez sentir.

O espírito que estava ali dentro daquele garoto que sobreviveu ao mar.

Aquele garoto de cabelos castanhos e exóticos.

O filho de Nama Hikari, "Sora".

- ...Não é, Roxas?

E a mão do ruivo tocou, delicadamente, no ombro de Sora Hikari.

**Fim...?**


End file.
